Ninja among Thieves
by sandewrpally
Summary: Follow the eventful life of Akira Kurusu as he tries to unravel the power of persona and steal the hearts of the corrupted. Along with him is an enigmatic blonde, who is not all that he appears.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja among Thieves**

A Persona 5 and Naruto crossover

By SandewrPally

Idle chatter and shouts filled the air as a shadowed figure made his way across the hall above the crowd. The figure, a male, stood tall as he took in the scene below him. Seeing guards notice his position he quickly made his way across the rest of the hall by using the various fitures and other things that were high enough.

"Stay Calm. You can get away now!" a girls voice sounded in his ears.

"We'll retriever the briefcase on our end." An older girl's voice said.

As he jumped another set of fixtures a transmission came over the communication. Pausing for a moment he tried to concentrate to make something out.

" _Suspects…. Not…confirmed….hold….your…..positions…"_

"Hm?" the first girls voice came over the communications, worry and curiosity in her tone. "What was that?"

As if sensing the thief's though a boyish voice answered him "Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" as he jumped down from a sign the boyish voice continued. "But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move."

"More like a genius move." Muttered another voice, this time a young man's.

"Diversion ready?" the thief asked as he stopped before being spotted by two more security guards.

"Of course. Ready whenever you are." Answered the male on the other end

"There he is!" one of the security guards yelled from the rafters.

Before other guards caught explosions of orange confetti burst out of random places throughout the hall and rafters, obscuring the thief as he switched direction.

"Orange….Confetti?" a different boy's voice sounded from the communications.

"Oi what have I said about dissing the orange!"

Silence permeated the communications before one of the girl's voiced responded. "Anyways, everyone remember were we are meeting up?"

As he flipped up from a sign that said casino the thief stopped as two guards appeared in from of him. In a twitch of movement they hunched down as metal masked appeared on their faces while the rest of the head looked t black mass. Before they could move a clicker of burnt orange formed the shape of his teammate as he ripped of the two figure's masks.

A loud thump made him quickly back to see another security officer with the same deformed features.. Throwing down a smoke bomb he rushed through the door, locking it for good measure

"Take him down Joker!" With quick steps the thief had mounted the guard, and reached towards his face. With his hand spread across the guards mask he used unseen strength as it ripped off.

The guard fell, splashing into a dark blob before reforming again. The new form took that of a man-bull that had the more mechanical appearance of a serpent on the lower half. Drawing his weapon the thief struck while the shadow was stunned. After getting a few hits in the thief backed off before a swing of one of the mechanical hands could get a hit in. Putting a hand to his mask Joker shouted "Arsene!" as the familiar crack of his persona appearing behind him.

A being draped in fine red clothes with a twisted jagged grin appeared floating before extending his hand towards the revealed monster. Red and black skulls appeared under the foe, before exploding upwards stunning the foe again.

The shadow quickly turned, aiming to hit the thief with a sweep of his tail. Jumping back again the creature pulled his hand back for another attack. Joker rushed to hit it again, this time finishing the job. It let out a wail of despair before disappearing in a pool of black as his teammate came down and met him having finished his own battle.

"We need to get moving." His teammate said "They caught on quicker than they should have."

Looking towards the exit both Joker and his accomplice moved into what seemed to be the inner pathways of the casino. Passing by several searching guards the two heard a boy's voice over the Communications.

"Tch! we got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there're still loads more of them." Joker and his accomplice could only nod as the crouched under a window as another guard came into view. The Guard cursed before informing the other guards. Good to know that everyone was safe for the moment. Turning the corner he slid into cover as another deformed agent appeared near the end of the hallway. As his accomplice hid a little back on the corner they both waited a moment before the first girl's voice came over the communications.

"You'll never be able to escape if you keep fighting. Wait until you see an opening and sneak by!"

Taking the advice to heat Joker moved from cover to cover, his teammate one step behind him at all times.

"Are you sure they went this way?" they heard the guard ask into his mic. Both Joker and his teammate stopped just short of the guard, hiding in the shadows. "All right I'll keep looking."

They only had to wait a few seconds before silently moving out of their cover as they ran up the stairs and entered a hallway before once again stopping at a window. With Joker leaning and his teammate looking over the sill from where he crouched it looked to be a control room of some sort. Though they could make out some of the chatter they clearly heard the man standing with his ear to the phone.

"There still here. Find them and kill them all!"

Both thieves looked at each other before rushing to another set of stairs. The echo of their pursuers came from below as the two thieves ran around a corner. Bursting through the door at the end of the hallway they skid to a stop as looked over the walkway they had arrived at.

"Something wrong?" the first girl's voice sounded worried "The exit should be just ahead."

"We're here." His teammate responded "Just ah…" he trailed off.

The girl must have expected the answer she received. "haaah. That's just how it is. After that commotion from both of you the first floor's been locked down tight. You can make it right?"

Both young men smirked before their attention was brought back to the hallway they had just exited. "Over there!" they heard one of the guards occupying the hallway shout. "There's nowhere to run!"

Deciding that staying would not be in their best interest both thieves jumped to stand on the railing before running across it. After getting over their shock the guards that had been chasing continued to pursue them. Both Thieves stopped before the massive stained glass window before looking back.

"See ya." Joker said before flipping into the window. His accomplice followed not a second later after giving a mock salute to his pursuers. A crash of glass heralded their escape as both thieves landed rolling into a crouch on the ground.

An exasperated voice came out of the communications. "You two are such showoffs you know that?"

As both thieves stood up a flash of light caught their attention. More lights quickly blinded them, as panicked voices started to come over the communications.

"Enemies here?"

"What's wrong?!"

"These readings. It can't be!"

"What happened?!"

"An ambush? Joker can you handle this?!"

"Joker!"

"Oh no!"

"Capture them!" shouted one of the officers.

Not wasting a second Joker and his teammate booked it towards the fire escape. Throwing a couple of small flashbangs to give them some room Joker jumped up first followed closely by his accomplice. As he reached the top of the ladder Joker was hit with the butt of a weapon. Falling and taking his teammate with him both landed roughly on the ground before they were swarmed with officers. Despite struggling they were handcuffed quickly before the crowd of cops split to allow a man in a suit to step in front of them.

"Suspect secured!"

As the suited man stopped in form of the two subdued thieves Joker could only guess the smug look of power as the man talked.

"Huh. Didn't expect it to be some kids." He commented as he crouched down and gripped Joker's hair. "You have your teammate to thank for this. You got sold out." At he let Joker's head fall back to the ground both boys let out grunts of discomfort as they were handcuffed.

* * *

Akira's eyes fluttered open as he regained his faculties. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied to a chair, several needles strewn on the floor.

"Guess the drug was too strong." Commented someone. "Wake him up!"

The next moment cold water tore the veil of drowsiness from him as he shook off the excess in his hair. As he looked up a square-jawed man came into his view. The bland stare of the man unnerved him much more than he cared to admit.

"No Dosing off. You friends already in in sleep land."

At the gesture of his chin Akira averted his eyes to the person next to him. A mop of unruly sun-kissed blond hair shadowed the face of his teammate, though Akira saw some nasty bruises on his face and the parts of his arms that were exposed. As he struggled against the handcuffs the man approached him.

"Still don't get it do ya?" As the man reared his leg back Akira braced himself for the obvious kick "Give it up!"

Though prepared the kick sent him and the chair he was attached to falling on the ground. A grunt of pain slipped through his lips before the man approached him again. The man stepped in front of Akira again before he said anything. His tone was full of anger, and more than a little bit of annoyance.

"Come on cooperate, or what you want another shot? We can't really do the same thing we did to your friend." Akira merely glared at the camera, which did not go unnoticed by the now identified officer.

"What the camera?" he looked between Akira and the camera several times before chuckling. "You think it can be used as video evidence? Roughly pulled up by his hair Akira let out another grunt of pain. The expression he received was one of question. He chose to remain silent. The man snarled before responding.

"Didn't you hear my question? Answer!" as he finished Akira let out another grunt of pain as the officer hit him again. As he coughed tying to stave off the pain the man took a clipboard form one of his associates. He began to read off to everyone as Akira managed to get his wind back.

"Obstruction of Justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…" The man turned back to Akira with a condescending look before continuing "Manslaughter too yeah? Talk about the works."

Looking back at the clipboard the man approached Akira, with a frown set in his face. "To think that all those crimes were led by and made up of punks like you two."

Akira merely glared at the man before he gestured to the both of them. "And you two seem to enjoy every second of it, your friend."

Akira merely averted his eyes as he tried to recall what had happened (I was enjoying it? It's so hazy I… I can't remember.) His attention was brought back as the man shook his head before once more glaring at him,

"You should know your place."

A motion of his head preceded one of the other interrogators coming over and undoing one side of the handcuffs he was attached to. Thrown back again the first man shoved the clipboard before gesturing with it. "Sign here."

At the confused expression he got from Akira the officer continued. "It's a confession, for both you and your friend. Both you names are under it."

"I… I understand." As Akira took the clipboard the man took out a pen before leaning over to get right in Akira's face. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. Especially your friend."

"Were going to make you understand…" as he got closer he continued, more ominous than before "One must take responsibility for their actions.."

Taking the pen from the man's hand Akira looked at the line before the man added "And don't forget to ad d your accomplices name as well."

Taking one last look Akira signed his name

 _Akira Kurusu_

Then put his friends name with it

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

 _Greetings. Life has decided to give me a break and with it a chance to revitalize my writing!  
_

 _other stories will be updated within the next 1-2 weeks._

 _This story was inspired by Shinobi Trickster, written by PoeticFire. i strongly suggest you take a peek_

 _As for pairing/ romance ect. well youll just have to find out wont you_

 _MMMMMUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

 ** _Walk in the light, for it creates the shadow_**

 ** _SandewrPally_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Ninja among Thieves. A little bit of notes before we get started first. I was inspitred to wrtir this story by a fellow author PoaeticFire and his story Shinobi Trickster. I would recommend the story in a heartbeat. While yes obth our stories follow hte cannon i find it exhilarating to write about interactions between different characters. For those that have read my stories you know that i am a really big interaction (Dialouge, feelings ect.) and less about combat. This story has just hte right amount of combat and dialouge htat allows me to wrtie effectivaly.**

 **Second note; Pairings.**

 **I'm debating to have a poll or not or Naruto's pairing. Akira's as well. One thing with Persona 5 is the great writing that went into the confidants and romances. It just depends honestly.**

 **Finally we get to where Naruto is personality wise. It is after the Fourth Shinobi War, so Naruto's temperament has become a little more disciplined, but is still the knucklehead we all love. The apparent loss of Chakra and Kurama hit him harder than he cares to admit as well.**

 **Veritas Aequitas my fellow readers and authors**

* * *

 **Ninja among Thieves**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Chapter 2**

After signing his and Naruto's names one of the interrogators left, leaving him and Naruto with only one of the men. Taking another look at Naruto Akira could only wince at the damage the blond had suffered, no doubt trying to take more so Akira wouldn't have to. The numerous bruises htat were visible had already purpled, some worse than others. And that was what he could see!

Before he could see if Naruto was awake a commotion outside the room caught his attention. Quickly taking a seat a woman walked in, one that Akira recognized due to his relationship with her sister.

The woman took a seat, shifting uncomfortably for a moment.

"I didn't expect it to be you two." Sae commented with some surprise. Akira could only agree with the prosecutor. Their previous interactions had been enlightening, and a bit fun for the leader of the Thieves. How she knew Naruto was anyone's guess, though the blonde had a way with connected with people, much like Akira did.

"You'll be answering my questions this time." Akira could only nod though he did shoot a look at Naruto. The fact that his fellow thief had not woken up was bothering him. Despite his reckless behavior the blonde had strength to back it up. Sae followed his glance, scowling before noticing the syringe on the floor. She easily made the connections, especially with the state both young men were in.

"Those bastards…."

Akira chose not to comment, hoping to get to the bottom as to why she was here. As she leaned forward Akira noticed that she looked worried for both of them. His head still foggy he continued to listen, hoping it would clear up.

"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot."

Akira gave a weak smile. "You could say that."

Sae's expressions went between amused and exasperated before the familiar scowl prosecutor took a breath before repsonding. "Almost anything can happen here." She took a breath before letting it out in a sigh "and I can't stop them."

Sae leaned back as Akira followed her gaze. That's why I need you to answer me honestly, the both of you. I don't have much time either." Akira nodded. He knew that time was against them, especially if Naruto needed medical care. He leaned his arms on the tale as Sae started to throw questions out.

"What was your objective? As Sae question was sounded out a lance of pain shot through his head, but he managed to keep a straight face. He was more than happy he had trained himself in expression.

"Why did you cause such a major incident?" Another pulse went through his head before he could form a response. Akira couldn't contain a wince but thankfully Sae had not noticed or chose to ignore it. His mind was getting clearer, though he could do without the pain shooting through his head.

Sae looked away, not noticing the glimmer of remembrance that Akira had in his eyes. "I didn't think it was a prank from the get go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution."

Akira nodded along for more time. He hoped that Sae talking would get his memoires flowing smoothly. Not like the syrup it seemed like at the present. Sae looked back and he noted a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Why do you want to know? From where I'm sitting it seems to be open and shut." Akira responded coolly, more for gaining any time he could to let whatever they had injected him with wear off. He had a felling he would need to be lucid for the explanation he was going to have to give.

Sae let out a sigh as she regarded Akira "because there is no way I could be convinced of such a ….'world' just by reading the reports. And because your friend had his papers checked out form the moment you were arrested. He might as well have appeared from thin air after we discovered his documents were falsified."

Akira took another glance at the comatose blonde, now more than a little worried for his friend. He and the rest of the thieves knew the reasons for this, but it was possible more outlandish than Sae was willing to listen to at the moment. He turned his attention back to Sae. "and it seems your finally coherent."

Akira sighed before responding "Indeed. Though my friend seems to be still out of it."

"We'll have to make due." Sae stated, though she shot the blonde her own worried glance. Akira figured that since Naruto was about the same age as Makoto she was imagining this same situation with her sister. Now tell me…"

Sae leaned forward projecting an aura similar yet more refined than her sister's "How did you find out about the other 'world'?"

Apparently the drug was more effective than Akira realized. Another flash of pain laced though his head as the dull throb was getting steadier. He would bear it as the memories became clearer. "How is it even possible to steal another person's heart?"

The throbbing kept growing, as if something was trying to break out of his mind. "I need you to tell me your account of everything, even Uzumaki's side if you can."

The world seemingly slipped away, as a blue butterfly flew in front of him. Akira was mesmerized by it even though he had seen it before. A voice, that of a young girl's seemed to flow through his mind as the butterfly flittered about.

"You are held captive…" The voice seemed to whisper as a familiar feeling rushed through the leader of the Phantom thieves.

"A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. Another the prisoner of a similar yet different fate" The butterfly had made its way over to Naruto, illuminating the blonde teenager is smooth blue light..

"This is truly and unjust game…. For you and your friend. Your chances of winning are almost none." Akira lowered his head down a little before looking up again. 'There would always be obstacles' his friend had once said 'we find out who we really are once we face them.'

"But if my voice reaches you, there may yet be a possibility open to both of you."

Raising his head in hope Akira listened for more. "I beg you… please overcome this game…. And save both worlds." The butterfly was hovering in-between the two teenagers now, seemingly projecting the imploring state of the voice.

"The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds. The truth that you and your friends grasped." Akira's head had cleared, memories flowing like rapids on a river with how many there were.

As the flood of memories started to calm down the voice whispered, more ethereal than before.. "It all began that day… When the game was started a half a year ago….."

Determination and strength flooded his veins as the voice continued. "For the sake of your world, of Naruto's world… …You must remember."

Time seemed to come back as Sae gazed at the slumped Shujiin Student. Akira sat up and locked gazes with the prosecutor.

"It all started half a year ago…"

* * *

 **Half a Year Ago**

* * *

A small gasp came from a teen with glasses and black unruly hair. Dark grey wyes squinted as they adjusted to the harsh sunlight. The train's intercom let him know that they were arriving soon before he relaxed and closed his eyes again. A frown made its way onto his face as he recalled the events that had led him to the train and more importantly its destination.

A man trying to assault a woman. Stepping in to help, only to be arrested for helping after the man had injured himself. The arrest, court and aftereffects. His reminiscing was interrupted, thankfully, as he caught the tail end of a conversation between two teenage girls.

"What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?" That piqued Akira's interest. Focusing on the two girls he strained to hear more of their conversation.

"It's the truth!"

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke."

As the conversation veered off Akira leaned back and waited for the train to stop. He had a lot to do once he arrived, after all.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

The massive amount of people didn't wither away as Akira started to make his way through them. He shrugged to himself, more than happy to finally e off the train for the moment. As he looked on his phone he noticed an app that seemed to have installed without him knowing. A red eye with a star for a pupil expanded to fill more of his screen. Grimacing at what he hoped was not a virus or bug of some kind the teen tried to delete it again, but noticed that the people around him were…..slowing down. Slower and slower until everything stopped, as he was the only one not affected by the strange phenomenon. The sight of a blue flame appeared past the crowd, twisting into a humanoid shape. A flash of himself with golden eyes was all he saw before time seemed restart again, as the chatter of the multiple people filled his ears. Writing off the weird phenomenon Akira dragged the app to his trash and continued on his way.

* * *

 **4/9 Saturday**

* * *

Walking up the subway stairs Akira looked around as he arrived at the area. It had a homely feel about it, which suited Akira just fine for the moment. Looking at his phone again he started walking, taking in the sights of his new temporary home.

'Starting today Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of me. The address should be right about…here' Akira thought before turning the corner. The house he had arrived at was a simple two-story home with a gate and small walkway. Ringing the bell Akira waited ofr a few minutes before sighing as no one had answered.

'Looks like nobody's home.' Thought the teen. Before he could turn to explore the area he noticed that a delivery man had arrived.

"Ah!" the delivery man noticed Akira as he approached the house with a package "I take it Sakura-san isn't home at the moment?

Akira nodded as the deliveryman started speaking again. "He'll probably be at his café right now. Just head back the way you came and it should be on the left. Look for Leblanc." Taking note of the café's name Akira remembered passing it a little ways back. Thanking the delivery man he retaced his steps, arriving at the café moments later. Taking a deep breath Akira opened the door, before being hit with several decadent smells. The first one he noticed was several different types of coffee, with a hint of curry mixed in. AS he looked around he noticed three people, two patron's he guessed, and the man he assumed to be Sojiro Sakura. Noticing that the man was distracted reading the newspaper in his hand Akira took a moment to look over his new temporary guardian.

The man was in his later years had a pointed beard that connected with a receded hairline. The Hair helped frame an adult face with the beginning start of some wrinkles face. The glasses added to the look of simple café owner. An apron was over a pink shirt, with white pants and comfortable shoes. Before long the man with the newspaper noticed him standing next to the counter.

"Who? Oh Right…" He set the paper down while standing up, looking Akira up and down. "They did say you were arriving today."Sojiro rubbed his chin as he finished scanning over Akira before his attention was brought back to his customers.

"We'll be going now. Payments on the table. " the elderly man stated.

The elderly woman added "It's a good thing this café is located in the back streets."

Sojiro quirked an eyebrow at woman's statement, as did Akira. Noticing htier confused looks the man answered. "There's been a sting of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here."

"None of my concern." Sojiro quickly said, cutting off any more conversation about it. As the couple left Sojiro let out a sigh "Four hours for just a single cup of joe." He muttered as he rubbed the bridge between his eyes. Resetting his glasses Sojiro looked back at Akira, who was standing relaxed waiting for the man to do something..

"So, Youre Akira huh?"

Akira nodded "Please take care of me Sakura-san."

Sojiro nodded in slight approval "As you already guessed I'm Sojiro Sakura, and you'll be in my custody for the next year."

"I promise not to cause any trouble for you."

"Honestly I expected someone like…" Sojiro's eyes glazed over for a moment before refocusing on Akira "Anyways I assume you found the place all right?"

Akira could only give a wan smile as he responded "Hai Sakura-san."

Sojiro nodded. "Good. Well for now follow me." As he stepped off the stool older man started to walk towards a flight of stairs. Akira followed, taking not that they were probably heading towards an attic.

Following his new guardian they both arrived at another room. It had various bags strewn about, most likely garbage. The dust that had accumulated made the room. Half of the shelves in the room were full of books from years ago. Various items, like coffee beans and boxes, were strewn about the room as well.

"This is your room." Sojiro stated matter of fact like. "I'll at least give you sheets for your bed."

"It's big." Was Akira's simple statement.

Sojiro let out a small chuckle. "That's the first thing you notice? The clutter and dust would have been my first thing." Akira simply gave a small smile in return, before he returned to his neutral look.

"It's on you to clean up the rest."Sojiro stated as his eyes swept over the room in silent emphasize.

"Of course." Akira responded with all seriousness. He was, after all, a somewhat independent person even before the trouble with the law. Sojiro seemed a little surprised before schooling his expression. "I'll lock up after I leave for the night. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid."

Akira nodded as Sojiro regarded him with a serious expression. Akira had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of that one "because if you do? I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

"Got it. Is there anything else you need Sakura-san?"

"Yeah just one thing. I got the gist of your situation." At this Akira looked down, a little anger at remembering he was here. "You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you right?"

Akira nodded. If Sojiro noticed his anger or not he continued. "That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him yea?"

"Yeah." Akira responded with any anger leaving him at the moment. What happened had happened. It wouldn't help to make things worse.

"And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled out of your high school." Akira winced, knowing that his expulsion had started a rumor mill in his old school. He hoped that the same rumors would not get spread here, but he would be ready in any case. Noticing the thoughtful look look Sojiro decided to stop explaining and move on.

"Anyway, behave yourself for the year and your probation will be lifted."

"A whole year…." Akira mused. Keeping his head down was hopefully in the cards for him. But knowing his luck for the past several months he knew being vigilant was the way to go.

"Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvie." Akira merely sighed, knowing more than anything that he wanted to avoid going to jail again. Idly he heard Sojiro mention something about Shujin. His guardian must have seen the questioning look as he elaborated.

"Shujin academy, the school you'll be attending." Sojiro stated, sighing again as he leaned forward "We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that would accept someone like you. But if they accepted him…"

Akira raised an eyebrow. It was the second time someone had been brought up, apparently in something of a similar situation. He decided to write it of for now. Seemingly waving his thoughts off Sojiro motioned to where his luggage was before a voice came up from the restaurant.

"Oi! Jiji-san! Anyone home?"

"If you'll excuse me, it seems that a customer has arrived." Sojiro ground out. Akira had an amused smirk as Sojiro left to attend to the customer that had just arrived. Form the yell and Sojiro's reaction it was safe to say that the person he was serving was a regular. It greatly amused the teenager when he heard the start of the conversation as he continued ot clean.

"What have I told you about calling me old boy?"

The stranger merely responded cheekily "But what can I say but the whole factual truth?"

Akira could imagine that the owner had a tic mark on his head. "The usual I take it?"

"You know it Jiji-san!"

The conversation petered off after a while, as did the time. With a look around Akira nodded to himself, proud that he had cleaned it to manageable levels for him. Setting his clothes and personal items away he heard footsteps on the stairs before seeing Sojiro on the landing.

"Huh. The place doesn't look that bad." Sojiro looked around before turning his gaze on Akira "Though its only natural you would want to keep your room tidy."

Akira gave a mall smile as he looked at the time. "It probably a good idea for me to get to bed. School was always early after all"

"Agreed. We do have a lot to do tomorrow."

Akira nodded and bid Sojiro goodbye. Not a few minutes later he heard the door shut. As he laid down his thoughts once again went to the last few weeks. The arrest, the trial. Akira could only shake his head, a little anger and frustration making its way from the memories.

'I just couldn't let it go. I guess it's not in my nature.'

As he drifted off to sleep the memory replayed in his mind. Before he could fully fall asleep his phone rang, startling him. Taking it out he noticed that the weird app he had seen earlier today had appeared on his phone again. It seemed to be pulsing? Akira shook his head, chalking it up to fatigue before deleting it again and falling asleep.

'Weird.' Akira thought, before sleep claimed him.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Akira's eyes shot awake, as he noticed serveral things that were out of place. The mattress he had been sleeping on had been replaced with a hard cot, like those… in … a prison? The sounds of chains rattled near him, though they seemed to echo wherever he was. Sitting up chains dragged with him, attached to the manacles on his wrists. HE was outfitted in a classic striped prison clothes. As he tried to get his bearing a girl's chuckle brought his attention to the front of his cell, where two girls had appeared. Each were wearing velvet blue uniforms, with an interesting pact on opposite sides of their eyes.

'They must be twins.' Akira thought. "Not that this whole situation isn't weird as hell.' Raising himself from the cot he made his way to lean on the bars of his cell, gripping them with both hands. The two girls looked at him for a moment before separating, allowing him to see another person sitting at a desk in the middle of a circle of cells. Akira's attention was fixed on the this person, who had odd features to say the least.

Pointed ears, bloodshot eyes and a long nose immediately grabbed Akira's attention. As Akira regarded the man at the desk he noticed that the man was holding out his hand towards him.

"Trickster…Welcome to my velvet room."

"Wha-"

* * *

 **Velvet Room**

* * *

"So, you've come to inmate." The girl on the left interrupted him, a little bit of sneer in her tone. "The you in reality is currently fast asleep." The girl on the right followed with her twin's statement, the sneer replaced with calm tones. "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

"A dream?"

The first girl shouted at him. "You're in the presence of our master! Stand up straight."

'Well, that answers nothing' Akira thought before turning his attention to the man behind the desk. The voice that came from him seemed wrong for some reason. As if the voice didn't fit the body. "Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Uh same ot you?" The man chuckled before continuing "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

Akira's mind was running a mile a minute, pondering just where he was and what he was talking to. At the risk of repeating himself the teenager oculd only think of the situation as 'Weird and alarming'. The man continued as Akira continued to think and look around.

"This is a room that only those who are bound by a "Contract" May enter." The man leaned on his hand and the other drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. "I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

Akira narrowed his eyes at the now named Igor, cautious about why he was here, and in a cell no less! As if he could read Akira's mind Igor answered the unasked question.

"I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well as another's." At the gesture with his hand Akira's eyes landed on another cell. The difference between his cell and the one that Igor pointed out were disconcerting to say the least. Whereas his cell was a simple door with bars the cell that he was looking at was a solid steel door, covered in what looked to be talismans of some kind. Locks upon locks bared it, with a massive lock in the shape of a swirl sitting in the center of it.

Akira could have sworn that red silted eyes had appeared in the tiny window near the top, but with a blink the eye was gone. Igor must have been waiting for his attention to be back on him as the man continued once he had looked back.

"Important matters?" Akira asked, confusion evident with his question. Igor nodded before looking around.

"Still this is a surprise….. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. For there to be another that's heart is in a similar state…" Igor trailed off before refocusing on Akira.

"To think a prison would appear as such." Igor commented airly before turning his attention to the other occupied cell "You and our fellow inmate are truly 'Prisoners' of fate."

Akira started to breathe quicker. What was going on? Prisoner of fate? And who was seemingly locked up with him? "In the near future." Igor brought him out of his panicking state "There is no mistake that ruin awaits you and your fellow inmate."

"Ruin? What do you mean?"

Igor just gazed at him again with those unnerving bloodshot eyes before speaking. "I speak of the end of everything." Well that wasn't ominous at all "However there is a means to oppose such a fate."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked while calming himself down. It wouldn't help to be panicked right now. That oculd come later. Igor nodded, as if the question confirmed something with him.

"You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin for yourself and your other inmate."

Akira adopted a determined look, glancing at the other cell door before back to Igor. It took a moment for the odd man to respond. "Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"I'd rather avoid ruin if at all possible." Akira responded without hesitation. Igor smile grew wider, if that was at all possible.

"Then allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." Igor stated before motioning to the two girls that had kept standing in front of his cell. "Along with my workers Caroline and Justine. But for now our time is up. I look forward to seeing your rehabilitation trickster."

As Igor finished darkness crept into Akira's vision, before he seemingly passed out again.

* * *

 **4/10**

* * *

Akira woke with a gasp, panting as he looked around to see he was back in his room over Sojiro's café. Taking a note of the time he started to get dressed in his new school uniform as he started to recall the strange dream he had.

'Ruin and rehabilitation? If it didn't feel so real I might have written it off as nerves but…' Akira paused as he remembered the other inmate, at least which was what the mysterious man Igor had stated. 'He mentioned worlds and the fate of both? It's just so' before he could think more on his dream and what it meant he heard someone, most likely Sojiro, coming up the steps. Straightening out his jacket his new guardian came up with the same clothes as yesterday, though accented with a white dress jacket and fedora with a tricolor stripe.

"Ah good your up."

"Just putting on some finishing touches." Akira idly commented as he put on his fake glasses. He decided that he would think about the Velvet Room later when he had some free time. Grabbing his bag as he followed Sojiro downstairs the man motioned towards the coffee and curry on the counter.

"Go ahead and eat. We'll probably spend most of the morning at the school."

Sitting down Akira couldn't help but sigh as he took his first bite of the curry. For some reason that he couldn't explain the coffee was made even better with the curry! After a few minutes the teenager was done and had washed up the dishes. Sojiro was waiting by the door, a small knowing smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the breakfast. It was really good."

Sojiro chuckled as he locked up the store "Good, good. Well then, let's get to the school so we can introduce you to the staff and make sure your transfer went through. Shujiin is some ways away. You'll be able to get to it by train. Fortunately for you, I'll be driving you. But just for today."

"Of course." Akira said, ignoring the comment about men not usually in the passenger seat.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

After a good thirty minutes of driving Akira was looking around at Shujiin High, before stopping as Sojiro turned to him. The serious look on his face let Akira know that he better listen.

"Do me a favor and don't get into trouble, all right." As if seeing something in Akira's eyes he continued. "Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble. Kami knows I already have one troublemaker…" Akira nodded, more than understanding of the situation at the moment.

"You don't have to worry Sakura-san. I'll be sure to behave"

AS they made their way towards what Akira assumed was the principal's office he looked around. The school was like most Japanese high schools, built for structure. It must have been lunch time, as most of the students were out and about at the moment. It didn't take long for Akira to notice the looks he was getting, and none of them were particularly flattering. He chose to ignore this and concentrate on Sojiro, who seemed to have found the principal's office. A quick 'come in' was all that was needed for introductions to the school principal.

Akira's first thoughts about the principal were…less than appealing. A short bald man whose neck rolled out of his suit collar were after all not that flattering. It seemed to Akira as if this man was more of a follower than a leader, if the nervous expression on his face was anything to go by. As Sojiro and the principal started to talk he noticed the woman standing next to him. Akira assumed she was a teacher, though the tired expression seemed to dull any enthusiasm she had as one. A striped yellow shirt above a plain blue jean skirt gave off the air of teacher quite nicely. Before he could scrutinize anything else his attention was back towards the principal, who was at least attempting to be intimidating.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will be immediately expelled if you cause any problems." The man started before continuing "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…."

The principal leaned back as he continued, trying to give off the air of finality that Akira's situation was. Though the young man himself was holding in some chuckles as the Principal's body was betraying his 'stern' lecture.

"You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown." Akira scowled inwardly, while keeping a blank expression on the outside "But you will behave yourself here.

"Hai," Akira responded, earning a nod form the principal

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." Akira nodded along, as the expression on the principal's face changed to a more…neutral? Yes, neutral one as he turned towards the woman.

"This is the teacher of your class."

The woman looked up from the floor as she introduced herself. "I'm Sadayo Kawakami."

"I'll be in your care Ms. Kawakami."

Kawakami nodded as she held out a card "Here's your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violation will send you straig-"

Before she could continue the secretary came through, her eyes scanning before landing on Kawakami. "I'm Sorry Principal Kobayakawa, Ms. Kawakami but you're needed in the courtyard. It's 'him' again. This time with Kamoshida-san"

"-t to the guidance counselor office. If you'll excuse me." Kawakami said before following the secretary out. The principal coughed to bring attention back to him. "Finally, you are responsible for all your actions."

"Will that be all? If you don't mind I have a store to get back to."

The principal nodded before speaking up as they were leaving. "Sakura-san, please keep him out of trouble…"

Akira could feel the groan that Sojiro as sure to have let out had they been anywhere else. "I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he is in."

AS they were leaving the secretary came up to them, a little flustered for some reason. "Miss Kawakami wanted me to let you know that you'll need to come by the faculty office when you arrive here tomorrow."

"Ah, thank you." Akira said, as he and Sojiro left both men paused as they saw a commotion in the courtyard. "Ah, so that's who caused the commotion." He heard Sojiro mutter, before they continued. As they left Akira glanced back to see an unruly mop of sun kissed blonde hair.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

A frustrated Sigh left Sojiro's lips as they continued to be stuck in traffic. Akira winced, knowing that the man was just frustrated with the current situation. After another moment of awkward silence them Sojiro asked Akira if he thought he would be okay at school.

"It'll be tough, but I'll manage."

Sojiro nodded. "See that you do. As it stands most people won't be sympathetic with you."

"I know." Akira said as he shifted his gaze outside. From the looks and murmurs he had heard it would be tough. A question popped up in his head as he turned back to Sojiro. "So, why did you take me in?"

Sojiro looked a little shocked before he shook his head and answered "I was asked to do it and I just…. happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all." He added as an afterthought. Before more conversation could continue between them their attention was caught by the news on the radio.

" _Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-"_

"Another accident?" Sojiro groaned, though a hint of worry crept into his voice before a look of realization seemed to strike him. "So that's why it's so crowded."

As he listened to the report Akira couldn't help but look back on the weird dream, mentally going over what he had seen. Were the accidents connected in some way to the 'Ruin' Igor had mentioned?

* * *

 **4/10 Evening**

* * *

It was dark by the time they arrived back at Leblanc, both men tired and a little frustrated. Though for different reasons .

"Traffic was a nightmare. I didn't even get to open shop today."

"I'm sorry about this Sakura-san."

It took a moment for the older man to form a response. "…whatever. At least he didn't show up today."

At the questioning look Sojiro groaned. "More than likely you'll meet him at school tomorrow. Trust me, you'll know when you see him."

As Akira nodded he noticed Sojiro rummaging in his pocket before pulling a small book out.

"Here. It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular."

Akira nodded before Sojiro continued "Besides following the law, that is."

Akira nodded again with a little less enthusiasm, though there was not much to begin with.

"However, I'm obligated ot report on you, which is the reason for the diary. For now-" Before he could continue his phone rang, giving Akira a minute to look over the fresh diary he had been given. He expected something like this, though he was still free to do most things that were lawful at least.

"All right." Sojiro turned and started walking down the stairs, talking to him at the same time. "I'm locking up for the night, so do whatever you want. Just don't mess up my store. If anything goes missing I'll hand you over to the cops in an instant."

"Got it."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye Akira sat down on his bed as he contemplated what to write. Deciding t keep any of the rather weird phenomenon or dreams out he wrote down the basic rundown before changing into his sleep clothes. As he winded down for the night he decided to plan ahead, knowing how trains and transfers could be trouble if you were rushing. As he exited the info for the trained his eyes caught the weird app that he had on his phone.

'Again?' Akira decided to just ignore it as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"Man Iwai-san can be such a slave driver." Were the words of one Uzumaki Naruto as he crashed onto his bed in the back of his boss's store. Letting out another groan the blonde looked to the small desk, knowing that he had to finish the homework that he had been assigned. Never before had he wished he still had his chakra, but sadly whatever the Rabbit goddess had done to send him to this world had stripped him of his chakra.

Though his memories were still a little scattered because of the final fight, he was still lucid enough to feel his chakra disappear, though he remained alive. It was his devil's luck that he had landed near a doctor, who treated his wounds for a few favors. He was extremely lucky the place he had landed spoke his native language, so he didn't have to worry about any language barriers. Unfortunately, he found out that proper identification was needed to do, well anything really. He was pretty sure that his shinobi license would not really count, and draw more than suspicion from the police.

While his chakra was gone, his training as a ninja and spymaster remained. It was find a way to get documents forged or his new life in Tokyo. Not easy? Finding out he had to go to school again, though he knew nothing of the subjects. After scrambling to find suitable knowledge (the library) he barely passed the requirements to get into Shujiin High. That brought a whole slew of problems, at least of the former ninja. Case in point? Today.

* * *

 _ **Earlier at Shujiin**_

* * *

 _Despite the crowd that had gathered around no one seemed to be stepping up to the blonde's defense. To be fair, it was between the star teacher and the known troublemaker slash prankster of Shujiin. After all, you didn't need awesome ninja skills to be an awesome prankster._

" _I know it was you Uzumaki!"_

" _For the last time Kamoshida—sensei, I don't know who put superglue on the volleyballs. Or the coaches chair. I was in the study hall catching up on my schoolwork."_

" _Who else would do something as ridiculous as prank the star Volleyball team?" Kamoshida stated, trying to keep a clam exterior. Naruto could easily see the rage that was present behind his eyes however. Naruto knew that the teacher in front of him considered himself the Lord of the school, and that was just because of his star volleyball team!_

 _Naruto had decided early on that if anyone deserved to be pranked it would be Kamoshida._

" _Look do you have any proof? We've been down this road before."_

 _Before Kamoshida could retort Kawakami had made her way through the onlookers, appearing to be apathetic to the situation in front of her. Though Naruto knew better than anyone the wrath of female teachers._

" _Uzumaki, what have you done this time?" Kawakami groaned out, more than familiar with her troublesome student's penchant for pranks. They were harmless for the most part, and she was actual amused by most of them. In the last few weeks she had noticed a trend in the pranks. They had mostly involved the principal and Kamoshida as of late._

" _Nothing sensei. Was just heading to the library to do some work before Kamoshida sensei stopped me."_

" _For good reason!" the mentioned teacher explained while glaring at the blonde. Though the glare was less than threatening with a volleyball stuck to his hand. Naruto snickered before flinching from the look of his homeroom teacher._

" _I see. Since it seems that there is no evidence that Uzumaki-san was involved I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping with the cleaning this afternoon?" Stated the teacher a little too threatening for Naruto's like. "Starting with the Volleyball team's equipment." Kawakami added in an afterthought._

' _Jokes on them! I only did the topmost ball after all. It's just too bad the slave driver had already changed his pants.'_

" _Of course Kawakami –sensei."_

" _Good. Now I believe lunch is almost over." At the statement form the teacher most of the students dispersed including a grumbling Naruto. As he turned around a corner he leaned on the wall as he let the laugh he had been containing out, though quieter than usual. His attention was quickly caught by the conversation between his Homeroom teacher and Kamoshida._

" _One troublemaker was bad enough. Now we have another coming into the school? What was the principal thinking?" Kamoshida sighed as he peeled off the volleyball off his hand. Well, at least tried too._

" _From what I understand it's a PR stunt more than likely. Just why did it have to be my class? As you said one is bad enough."_

" _Hmph. The only PR the school needs is the star volleyball team!"_

" _Right…" He heard Kawakami mutter, as they both separated and went their separate ways._

' _Another troublemaker eh?' were the last thoughts of Naruto before swearing as the ready bell rung._

* * *

 **NoT**

* * *

The rumor mill had already started a couple of days before, and Naruto was sure Kamoshida had something to do with it. While information spread many times faster than in his home world the rumors shouldn't have become so outlandish so quickly. It had soured his mood for the rest of the day as he thought about his own experiences with the mummers and like. He would be sure to check out the new student and talk to him before making any judgments. Another groan came out of his mouth as he stared at his new nemesis in disgust.

Math.

Before he could start though a knock made him turn his attention to his current landlord/employer/ Guardian. How come the man in front of him was several things to the blonde?

Despite his awesome ninja/spymaster skills Naruto didn't know the first thing about getting the proper identification without drawing suspicions. Well, more suspicions from people he would rather not. Cue making use of his spymaster and information gathering skills. After several days of listening in on conversation in the seedier places around Tokyo, eventually leading him to the doorstep of one Munehisa Iwai, former Yakuza now airsoft shop owner. The man had been distrustful of the blonde, but still accepted some of the authentic ryo coins that he had still in his pockets from his world. Naruto remembered the conversation that had followed his questions.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

" _You know a kid like you doesn't seem the type to be in the crime business." Iwai commented after exchanging information about where the best place he could get a forgery done. The man was leaning back in his chair, scrutnizin the blonde as Naruto sighed._

" _More like covering my back." The blonde commented, earning a curios look._

" _You sound like you ran away from home." Iwai commented. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone of the man's voice. It seemed like he emphasized with the blonde?_

" _Didn't really have a choice." Naruto responded "Been an orphan for all my life."_

 _Iwai had gained a look of realization on his face at the blonde's response. Despite not being an impulsive man the next question would help Naruto more than he could repay for now._

" _How would you like a job?"_

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

One thing had led to another and the blonde was a worked and lived in the back of Untouchable. Iwai had helped get his story straight, though his contacts were less than ideal for forging government papers. Naruto was unwilling to go to the more criminal elements so shoddy yet workable papers were the best for now.

"Got a call form Shujiin today." Naruto groaned as Iwai continued "It's good that you know not to get caught. Those papers you managed to get won't hold up to scrutinizing form the police, especially if they look hard enough.

"I know. And if I do get in trouble I'll make sure it doesn't come back to you. It's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

Iwai grunted before responding. "All I ask. I'm locking up."

"All right. See ya tomorrow Iwai-san!" Naruto shouted as he heard the all too familiar bell ring. Turning back to the desk Naruto let out another he started on his math homework again. He really hoped tomorrow wouldn't favor his bad side of lady luck.

* * *

Expect the next Chapter of Reading Devil Ninja by tommorow.

May Light guide you.

SandewrPally


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja among Thieves**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **4/11 Monday**

 **Early Morning**

* * *

Akira woke up rather quickly thanks to his phone alarm. He had set it for about hour before he would need to leave, giving him ample time to get prepared for the trip to Shujiin. With the recent accident messing with the train schedule he figured the earlier he was up the better off he would be in case he got lost on the way. Getting dressed he thought over what he had needed to do as he hopefully could start anew here. He had a feeling that the day was already off do a decent start as he smelled curry and coffee from the cafe downstairs.

'Need to head out if I don't want to be late.' Akira thought has he made his way down into the café. He noticed Sojiro was already there, with a plate of curry and coffee in front of him. The teenager gave a warm smile, touched that the man who seemed to have begrudgingly housed him had made him breakfast. Even if it was odd to eat curry for breakfast with some coffee.

"Ah, you're actually going to school huh?" Akira must have had a weird expression if the chuckling from Sojiro was any indication.

"I am trying to stay out of trouble." Akira responded as he took a seat across from his current guardian. Sojiro merely grunted as he places the curry and coffee in front of him. Waving lazily as he went back to the kitchen Sojiro responded as he tended to the pot of curry. "Well eat up before any other customers arrive."

Akira gave the café owner a small smile as he dug into the curry. It was still excellent, with complex flavors contained within the bold spiciness, made even better with the cup of coffee. Akira had quickly finished off the meal, before Sojiro came back to take the dishes.

"You'll be late if you stay here any longer. Get going."

Akira nodded in agreement as he picked up his bag and started to exit the café. "Thanks for the meal Sakura-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry over to school. No point of being late on your first day." Akira nodded before Sojiro shouted as he exited.

"Oh and flip the sign to open for me will ya?"

"You got it."

After exiting Leblanc and making sure the open sign was on Akira made his way to the first of several stations he would need to go through before arriving at Shujiin. The trains were crowded, even early in the morning. It came as no surprise to Akira, as with some trains out of commission the remaining would be just a full as he suspected. It didn't make it any less annoying to the teen.

"I should have brought something to read.' Akira thought as he was squeezed further in the train by the copious amounts of commuters.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

Exiting the train station rather quickly Akira took a breath of fresh air. It was somewhat needed after being stuck in a train with that many people, and he was sure his other rides would be just as crowded. Taking his phone out to check his next station Akira glanced between the various signs and map. 'Let's see Gizna… Gizna….Gizna…there it is.' Akira thought as he checked the train schedule again just to be sure. After realizing the train he would need to catch was leaving in a few minutes he started to run, weaving himself through the throng of people.

Before he could get more than a few steps someone ran into him, causing both of them to fall. Akira groaned before sitting up, looking towards whoever ran into him. The first thing he noticed was a head of sun-kissed yellow hair, spiked in an uncontrollable manner. Lines on the boy's face made him look part thug, though Akira was sure that girls would have called them cute. A Shujiin uniform was present, though the hints of orange underneath the jacket gave the fellow student some character.

"Ouch, sorry man." The boy said as he got up, holding a hand out to help Akira up. Akira took the hand and was hauled up with little effort from the other teen. Akira had little doubt that the teen had some considerable strength as he straightened out.

"No harm done." Akira responded, straightening his own jacket. "I take it you were heading towards the train as well?"

"Yep." The boy answered, though he took a closer look at Akira. "You know I've never seen you at school before."

"Ah, I'm a new transfer." The look of pity that the teen sent his way made Akira somewhat wary.

"Shoot, you're the transfer?" At Akira's hesitant nod the teen grinned. "Well I gotta say you look nothing like some thug."

"I'm guessing rumors have already spread?"

"Yep." Was the simple answer from the blonde teen. Akira groaned before seeing a hand held out for him.

"Though that doesn't really mean anything to me." The teen had a cheesy grin on his face held out his hand. Giving a small smile in return Akira took the hand and shook it as the other teen introduced himself.. "Uzumaki Naruto, prankster of Shujiin at your service."

"Akira Kurusu, new transfer student."

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"So how bad is my reputation?" Akira asked as they managed to find some empty seats to relax on. While he was wondering how the rumors got started in the first place, he figured it was better to get a good idea of where the rumors had gone. It wasn't outlandish to believe there would be information that was a definite lie or outright stupid when it came to rumors.

"Depends on the person or group you're talking too. Some say that you beat a guy near death and others say you were involved with a gang of some sort." Akira could only groan again as he laid his head on the wall in back of him. "And those are by far the more tame ones. I won't go into details about those though. Me though?"

Naruto laid his head back while putting one of his arms behind it. "I think hearing from the actual person is the best way to actually get the story. After all we troublemakers have to stick together neh?"

Akira could only give an appreciative smile in response. Despite looking like someone unapproachable Akira felt as if Naruto understood him in ways many others would not be able to. Being his observing self Akira noticed that while Naruto had a happy personality, it was more of a mask hiding his true emotions to the world.

Just like him in a way.

"So what class are you in?"

"Hm?" Naruto opened an eye before closing it again. "Oh, 2-D with Kawakami-san. Oh, so you're the reason she was talking about having a new student."At Akira's questioning look Naruto continued. "Don't take it personally. She's a good person, but due to circumstances she can't put her all into the job."

"I see." Akira responded, letting the issue drop before coming up with another quesiton "Anyone I should avoid?"

Naruto had adopted a serious expression as he groaned "Yeah I know of few of them. Kamoshida, one of the teachers and head of the volleyball team. He might seem nice and cordial, but underneath that he's a total jerk. Rumor is he's the reason for the track team's shutdown, though it happened right before I got admitted into Shujiin. Another is that one of the female students is…well you can guess. I know for a fact that it's not true, but popular opinion seems to rule over rumors."

Naruto shifted to get comfortable before continuing. "Another one you should watch out for is the principal. Guy's more willing to have things swept under the rug and preserve his school's rep than face them. It's just one of the reason's Kamoshida has been with the school and hasn't got in any trouble for how he treats his students."

Naruto then had what Akira would in the future come to call his 'Prankster' grin. "Of course he and the principal gets pranked by a mysterious student every now and then."

Akira merely smirked, more than happy at meeting Naruto before school. He was almost certain that Naruto was truthfully one of the troublemakers, though it seemed more innocent than delinquent like. From what Akira could glean the teen cared about his fellow man, even if he didn't receive the same in return if the mask of emotions was any indication.

"Say." Naruto asked, a little bit of worry creeping into his expression "You wouldn't happen to be good at math would you?"

Akira nodded his head, not a minute later going over the rather well-written homework of his new acquaintance. While there where several mistakes several mistakes that Akira walked him through it in the short time they had. All in all a decent start to a new day for the raven haired teen.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

It was a good thing that they had been at least a little productive. As soon as they went outside rain had trapped them under the outcrop of one of the stores. Naruto, being the larger of the two, had absorbed more of the rain before they got under the roof. Akira was amused that the teen's spikey hair only spiked more downwards rather than straightening up. Naruto must have noticed as he gave Akira a bemused look.

"Yes my hair only spikes and no, jell and or other hair products do not made it straight. It only makes the hair stiffer."

"That's not what I was thinking at all." Akira replied innocently.

"Uh-huh." Naruto responded before Akira noticed his eyes on his phone. Looking down it seemed the app from yesterday had moved onto his navigation app, though taking up half the screen didn't help any either.

"That is weird." Naruto stated before both boy's attention were drawn to another occupying the overhang to get out of the rain. Naruto must have known who it was, as he creeped up behind the now identified girl as she pulled her hood down. Akira had to admit that the girl was, in simple terms, quite cute. With her hair pulled into twin tails the girl framed a cuter face. Aqua blue eyes noticed his staring as she tilted her head in curiosity at him. Though that image was sort of ruined when a certain blonde haired teen shouted right behind her.

"SURPRISE!"

The girl jumped up a foot in the air, before rounding on a now laughing Naruto and smirking Akira. The girl's cheeks instantly turned red in embarrassment before rounding on Naruto. The teen in question was chuckling as he was stared down by fierce aqua eyes.

"Uzumaki! Must you do that every time!?"

"Ah c'mon Ann. No harm no foul right?"

The now named Ann merely grumbled before turning away with a huff. Before introductions could be made a white car had pulled up, an adult man with a blue jersey jacket and curly black hair leaning towards the window.

"Hey there. You need a ri-" he stopped once he noticed Naruto, who was merrily giving him a wide grin and waving at him. A flash of anger could be seen before the teacher once again became friendly. "A ride to school. You're gonna be late."

"Ah sure." Ann accepted hesitantly, making her way into the car. The man glanced over to Akira, completely ignoring the still grinning blonde. "What about you? You need a ride?"

Akira just waved him off, feeling that this teacher was bad luck in his already unlucky school life. He had easily noticed the reaction Naruto had received, and was more willing to stay next to his new friend than this apparent teacher.

"All right then suit yourself." As the window rolled up both Naruto and Akira noticed the look of sorrow that appeared in Ann's expression. Akira was confused whereas Naruto had clenched his fist in frustration as the car drove off. Not even a second later another teenage had run up, another blond but with a more laidback vibe to his uniform. Or thuggish. Both would have worked to describe the teen.

"Dammit. Screw that pervy teacher." The blonde cursed as he stomped on the ground.

"Nice to see you too Ryuji." Instantly the boy turned to face Naruto, an expression of defiance on his face. The now named Ryuji walked towards both teenagers, trying to be intimidating. Akira was a little wary as the teen stopped in front of both of them, though his focus seemed to be more on Akira than Naruto.

"You gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?" the named Ryuji eyed Akira threateningly

"Who?" Akira responded, confused and a little wary of the teen in front of him.

"Relax man." Naruto stepped up to defend Akira "I've already told him about Kamoshida. Well, I might have left out that he's a massive pervert who takes advantage of his female players. Supposedly"

Ryuji gave him a surprised look before looking around. "Dude, not even I would say that out loud." Akira could only think that the other blonde was sort of contradicting himself before Naruto responded.

"That's because you would be caught in an instant. But yes, you just met the illustrious Kamoshida!" Naruto sarcastically exclaimed as Ryuji snorted in agreement.

"And he seemed angry with you because?" Akira asked, curios as to why Kamoshida was apparently hostile to the taller blonde.

"Multiple reasons." Was Naruto's response. "You got caught out in the rain too huh?"

"Yeah I did." Ryuji dropped his head before shooting it back up. "By the way, who's the new guy?"

"Ah knew I was forgetting something." Naruto mumbled. Before Naruto could add anything to his name he stepped in front of thinking blonde as he introduced himself. He didn't want to give the self-named 'Prankster of Shujiin' a chance.

"Kurusu Akira. I'm the new transfer student."

"Ah, I guess Naruto already…."

"Told me about the rumors. Yep."

Ryuji winced before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry man. For what it's worth you seem like an okay guy."

"My thoughts exactly!" Naruto responded "Kamoshida on the other hand…

Ryuji had adopted a fierce look of hatred once the teacher was brought up again. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- The king of a castle?" Ryuji looked between Naruto and Akira as if looking for an answer. "Don't you agree?"

"From what Naruto has told me it seems that way."

"Again, you of all people know my opinion about him Ryuji." Naruto said with a bland expression.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Ryugi said in defeat. The three noticed that the rain had slowed down to a trickle of what it was. "Looks like the rain ain't too bad."

"Then we should probably hurry. Kami knows you need to get all the schooling you can." Naruto teased Ryugi.

"Hey!"

"I wouldn't be talking so much Naruto. After all your mat-"

"Alright let's head out!" Naruto said, deflecting from his rather miniscule math skills. Before the three could take a step each seemed to grab their head in pain. The pain was quickly followed by some lightheadedness as Naruto and Akira glanced between themselves. Ryuji merely shook his head as he groaned tiredly.

"Dammit… my head hurts." Ryuji said out loud as both Naruto and Akira nodded in agreement. As Ryuji walked away Naruto leaned in towards Akira "you felt that too?"

Akira nodded, both boys adopting a wary expression. While it could be chalked up to coincidence, Akira was perceptive enough to realize that this was more than just a mere coincidence. "Hey! You guys coming?"

Both teens shook their heads before running to catch up with Ryuji.

* * *

 **NaT**

 **Interrogation Room**

* * *

"There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it don't you?" Sae asked. Akira had a good idea where the prosecutor was going with this. Which was only confirmed by her next question.

"And I also assume you know of the uproar the public calls the 'psychotic breakdown incidents'."

"I might. From what I can guess it has something to do with all the various accidents that happened over the last half year?" Sae's exasperated sigh let him know that he had correctly guessed.

"Indeed, considering one of them involved your school principal I should have expected it. But back to my question." Sae leaned forward, a searching look in her eyes.

"On that day, were you and Uzumaki still 'ordinary' students'?"

"What do you mean?" Akira answered, swimming through the fog in his mind to try to get a grasp of what she was wanting to hear.

"You transferred to Shujiin Academy, an ordinary prep school by any other standards. Not only that, but Uzuzmaki arrived precisely half a year before you transferred there. From his documents alone we can tell that some were forged while others." Sae shook her head before continuing "Seem to not exist at all."

"It's complicated with Naruto."

"I can see that. We can touch on that later. Right now I want you to tell me everything. Truthfully."

* * *

 **4/11 Monday**

 **Early Morning**

* * *

Akira followed the two blondes, guessing that they knew the way for him. As they passed through several back alleys Akira had a sense that something was…wrong. Not wrong in the sense that someone was following them but wrong as if they had gone from a high to low altitude rather quickly. The feeling merely got worse the closer they got to the school. Looking back Akira could have sworn that something had changed, but shrugged it off. That was when his attention was caught by both exclamations of surprise from Ryuji and Naruto. Rushing to meet up with them Akira himself stood in shock at the sight before him.

Before the three teenagers was an enormous European castle, intimidating in both size and appearance. The walls and parapets were colored a dull brown with lighter shades mixed in. The castle's size reached to the sky, which itself had changed into a dull violet with red tints mixed throughout. Lights coming from windows made the eerie feeling more pronounced, as it clashed with the color around them. The castle itself seemed to exude an air of oppression, not to mention it was creepy as hell. Naruto and Ryuji stood shocked, though Naruto's expression quickly changed to one of caution.

"We…didn't come the wrong way.."

"No, it's still Shujiin but…" Naruto shook his head while pointing to the sign that said 'Shujiin Academy'. That alone told them that it was still the school, but something was definitely wrong here. A sentiment apparently shared by Naruto if his tense stance and expression were anything to go by.

"It seems to be the school. Though…"

"Gaudier?" was Naruto's response. While he may have attempted to break the tension the teen could tell that he was more distracted than he appeared.

"Something like that." Akira responded.

"Well," Ryuji started walking forward "I guess we'll have to go and ask what the big deal is."

As the three boys approached the archway Naruto whipped his head back, much to the shock of Akira and Ryuji. Several seconds passed before Naruto shook his head and walked across the bridge, two confused teens following behind him.

"What was that about?" Ryuji shouted. Naruto continued on, seemingly ignoring both teens as they followed past the drawbridge. Unbeknownst to the three, ripples overlaid both the castle and Academy before they straightened out.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

As the three walked in the school, well castle now, they were greeted with all the trapping s of a first rate castle. Various chandeliers cast light over the room hey were currently in. Red carpet adorned steps leading up what Naruto could only guess was Marble, as some of the pillars and bannisters were apparently made of the stuff as well. Gold was literally engraved on most of the other features, including a massive portrait of one Kamoshida. The three looked around, more confused than ever as they stepped into the apparent front room of the castle.

"This is the school, right?" Akira asked, a little wary of their surroundings. Naruto had to give his new friend props as he seemed to be far more perceptive than he let on. Naruto had to restrain himself from rubbing the back of his head where a tickling sensation was on his rather dulled shinobi senses.

"It has to be." Replied Ryuji, with a little panic in his tone "We didn't make a wrong turn. It has to be it!"

Ryuji then pulled out his phone as Akira did the same. He let them check, as not only being the least technologically inclined person, he kept seeing something in the shadows cast from everything that wasn't lighted up by the chandeliers. Several times his hand twitched, reaching for a weapon's pouch that wasn't there. He turned back towards Akira and Ryuji as he hoped they could possibly tell him something about what was going on.

"You out of service too?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. Where the hell did we end up?!" Ryuji shouted,

"Where are all the people?" Was Naruto's question, shocking the boys out of their stupor for the moment. Both boys looked around for people, and seeing none, turned their attention back to Naruto.

"I don't like this." Silence was all that greeted them in response to Akira's statement. "It said that this was Shujiin but it's completely different. No people around, and I've been on edge ever since we got here."

"Yeah, now that you mention it…." Ryuji muttered, scanning the surrounding area himself.

"It feels like there's an air of oppression." Naruto finished, getting a nod from Akira and Ryuji. Before they could say anymore the sound of metal clanking caught their attention of all three, who turned towards where the sound was getting louder. A hunched man came into view, decked out in dull gray steel, with a sword and shield of the same color. All three of the boys were unnerved when they got a good look at its face, which seemed to be set as an adult style mask.

"Hey!" Ryuji stepped forward to talk to the misshapen knight. "Hey you cosplaying or something?"

"They could be school staff?" Akira questioned. That didn't stop him from backing up a step with Naruto, who really wished he was carrying any weapon right now.

"No, I don't know what they are but they aren't anything human. Their movement is all wrong for starters." Before any more could be said another one approached from the shadows, making Ryuji take a step back. Naruto adopted a tense stance, as Akira himself got ready to help in case they proved hostile. It was looking more and more dangerous as the seconds ticked by.

"H-hey calm down man!" Ryuji shouted, as the things took a step closer. Naruto had pulled Ryuji closer, as more knights appeared around them as he tensed, ready to attack or defend in a moment's notice. The three teens stepped back before Akira stopped. Turning to see what was wrong Naruto's eyes widened as more Knights made to surround them.

"Ryuji we got to run!" Naruto shouted as all three turned to run, only to be stopped by two more of the plated knights. Before he could back Naruto had to raise his arms to defend himself as the thing bashed him full body with its shield, causing him to fall to the ground dazed as Akira crouched next to him.

"Shit! What the hell is going on!?"

"Naruto! You all right?" Akira asked as he helped his fellow student up. Akira winced when Naruto groaned and hissed in pain whenever he tried to move his arms.

"Been better." Naruto replied as he attempted to get up from the floor. Akira had started to help Naruto up before dropping to the floor next to Naruto, who shouted as he fell to the ground again. 'Shit' Naruto thought as he saw Ryuji struggle against two knights who had grabbed his arms. Rolling himself to his hands and knees before glancing at the unconscious form of Akira, before being knocked to the ground by a plated boot on his back. The last thing that he saw was another boot heading towards his head before slipping into darkness.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Naruto groaned as his body let out dull throbs of pain. Rolling over he started to drift back to sleep before the pesky voice returned.

"Dude, c'mon get up!"

Swatting away the voice Naruto started to blearily wake up, the throb of bruises bringing back familiar memories of his experiences in the hospital. Though the voice calling to him wasn't an irate Tsunade or exasperated Sakura. Dark stone walls greeted his sight, before he felt a hand on his shoulder start to shake him.

"Dude! Get! Up!" Ryuji shouted while he shook Naruto back and forth.

"I'm up! Jeez man I already have enough bruises." Naruto grumbled as the other blonde stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto looked around and instantly recognized that they were in a dungeon of sorts. Though the bars at the front of the room were pretty self-explanatory. Several beds and barrels lined the room, making it seem to be able to house additional prisoners if need be. Akira was walking around, trying to find a way out while Ryuji looked over Naruto.

"Sorry man, but you were taking longer to wake up."

"No problem man. So where are we?"

Akira took a seat on the bed across from Naruto while Ryuji leaned against the wall, a scowl on his face. "After you two were knocked out they dragged us all down here. Who the hell are these guys?!"

"Whatever they are we can assume they aren't students or staff." Naruto stated, catching the other two teens attention "And from what I know the school doesn't have anything like a basement, let alone a dungeon."

"Yeah… but the name on the front of the castle was the same and we went the same way…." Ryuji said before punching the wall. "Dammit where the hell are we. On some kind of twisted movie set?!"

The three teens frowned, contemplating the exact situation they had gotten themselves into. While it was not the first time Naruto had been in prison it didn't mean he had to like it. Whatever those humanoid things that had knocked him and Akira out were…wrong. It was as if malice and oppression wafted off them along with the driving his senses haywire whenever he got near them. Shaking his head Naruto ears picked up the sounds of screams, fresh and painful. All three teens moved towards the front of the cell, the screams continuing unabated.

"The hell was that just now?" Ryuji said, worry coloring his tone. As they made their way to the front of the cell it was Akira who responded "Were there any other prisoners you noticed?"

"Not really." Ryuji said as they arrived at the front of the cell. "Those knight bastards pretty much blocked everything, but I did notice there were bars on most of the walls."

The screaming had petered off, though the three could still hear the whimpering of said victim as they echoed off the walls. Akira stepped back from the cell bars as he tried to get a handle on what was going on. It didn't help that the pain form this morning had only worsened to a dull throb in the back of his head. "I think it's safe to assume we aren't the only people in this dungeon."

Both Ryuji and Naruto looked to Akira with different expressions. Ryuji was still confused and a lkittle scared, whereas Naruto nodded in agreement as he crouched down to look at the lock on the cell door. Feeling the two teens staring at him he "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I didn't know you knew how to pick locks." Ryuji said in response. Akira merely shrugged as he started to look around, as he had just met Naruto not a little while ago. Naruto groaned, knowing that any lie he could come up with would really not hold up to any observation, something that he felt Akira had in spades. Luckily Ryuji redirected the focus back onto him.

"This is real bad." The thuggish blonde stated, getting nods of agreement from the other two. Naruto had quickly abandoned the idea of picking the lock, as he didn't have any tools or means to get it open. "Akira's got the right Idea. Maybe there's something we can use to get the hell out of here."

The three split up, checking for anything they could use to escape. After several minutes they reconvened in the middle of the room, looks of disappointment on all three of their faces.

"Dammit nothing?"

"No. Anything on your end Naruto?" Akira asked.

"We could maybe pry the bars open with the beds? Other than that I got nothing."

All three lowered their heads, despair filling the air. Before anything more could be done the sound of steel clanking together brought their attention to the front of the cell. It wasn't long before long one of those wrong knights appeared in front of them.

" _ **You're lucky your sentence has already been decided**_."

"What?!" Ryuji exclaimed "The hell you talking about?!"

Ignoring the shouting blonde the knight continued " _ **You're charge is unlawful entry. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.**_ "

"Wha-what?" Akira sputtered as all three teenagers recoiled in shock. More knights arrived, causing the three too slowly back away from the bars. A new voice arrived, familiar to the two blondes yet distorted, as if there were two voices overlaid with each other.

"N **o** **on** e's all **owe** d to d **o** **a** s t **he** y plea **se** in **my ca** stle." as the knights separated an image that all three of the teens would rather not have were ingrained into their memories. Standing in front of them was Kamoshida, a crown on his head and a fur mantle that looked as if it was meant to barely cover anything. All three of them really hoped he was wearing something under that mantle, as the perverted teacher's thighs legs were on full display. Naruto however noticed that unlike the teacher's normal color this Kamoshida had yellow eyes.

"What the hell?"

"It's Kamoshida, yet…"

"Different." Naruto finished, more wary than ever. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Kamoshida sneered as he scanned the three of them before focusing on Naruto and Ryuji.

"At **fir** st I **tho** ught **it** wa **s som** e pe **tty** **thi** eve **s** , **bu** t to **thin** k it' **d** **be** tw **o** " Kamoshida's expression shifted from leering to a smug grin, one that Naruto wanted more than anything to punch off the bastards face. Akira must have had the same thoughts if the scowl on his face was of any indication. Ryuji looked ready to yell back at the Kamoshida copy, before it continued.

" **Are yo** u tryi **ng** **to d** isob **ey** me **aga** in? **It lo** oks lik **e** **you h** ave **n't lea** rn **ed** **yo** ur les **son** **at** al **l** , **hu** h? Tho **ugh** it's **no** **surp** rise **when y** ou ke **ep** **comp** any **like** Uzu **maki**." Naruto growled as Kamoshida moved to be in front of him. Naruto had some satisfaction that the things superior smirk was replaced with anger, knowing he had gotten under the teachers skin more than once. "W **hen** I h **ad** h **ear** d th **at one** of t **he** **offe** nders w **as** pe **rha** ps **one** o **f** **my** mo **st** rebel **lious** subj **ects** , I had **to come** and s **ee** **th** e fa **ce** **of** des **pair** whe **n** **you** r hea **d** **is** **m** ount **ed** **on** **o** ne of **the** pa **rape** ts out **sid** e."

"Yeah sorry, I don't roll that way." Naruto said, earning a disbelieving look from both of the teens next to him, and a flash of anger of the Kamoshida's face before that damned smirk came back.

"Fu **nny** , thou **gh** **you** and **Sakam** oto brin **ging** a fr **iend** here **to** **sha** re in **you** r puni **shme** nt is, **by** far, t **he** **mo** re hila **riou** s joke. **Espec** ially sin **ce** **Sakam** oto can **'t** **do** **a** nything **for hi** mse **lf**. **And no** one w **ou** ld h **elp** you, **Uzum** aki, mer **ely** **be** cause **I wish** **it**." Kamoshida punctuated his speech by standing in front of the door to their cell, the knights standing at attention as the clone stood in all his personal glory.

"This isn't funny you asshole!" Ryuji shouted as he slammed his hands against the bars. Kamoshida frowned at the interruption of his moment, before regaining his sneer of contempt as Akira attempted to calm the raging Ryuji down.

" **Is th** at how y **ou spe** ak to **a** **kin** g? It s **eem** s yo **u** **don** 't und **erstan** d the p **ositi** on y **ou'r** e in **at all**."

Naruto himself slammed his foot against the bars, grabbing Kamoshida's attention quite thoroughly. "You a king? Ha! You're nothing but a pervert and a bastard. Not very kingly attributes."

"Naruto…" Akira said, wary of the things reactions as another pulse caused him to grab his head. Naruto noticed this, but kept his attention on Kamoshida in front of him as Ryuji supported Akira from falling down.

"It's **too b** ad you **alre** ady are se **ntenc** ed to d **eat** h. Ins **ultin** g the ki **ng** j **u** st gua **rant** ees it, **fo** r **bo** th yo **u** **and** yo **ur** **frie** nds **Uzum** aki." The sneer acquired more hate as he waved his arm out. "It's **time** for **an** **execu** tion. T **ak** e hi **m** **out**!"

The three teens backed away from the bars as the knights that had been standing in attention opened the cell and flooded inside. Akira and Ryuji were cut off from Naruto, who was surrounded by three knights.

"Naruto!" Akira shouted, before being forced to stand against the wall with Ryuji. Noting that one of the knights was distracted by the commotion Naruto charged it, knocking it down in an impressive display of strength. His moment of triumph was short-lived as the two knights closed in on him.

"Stop it…" Ryuji muttered, feeling the pressure getting to him. Both he and Akira whipped their heads to Naruto when the blonde shouted at them.

"Get out of here! I can handle myself!" Naruto struggled to get in a good punch as the knights stepped closer, their weapons pointed towards him and cutting off any avenue of attack or escape. The one he had knocked down had gotten back to its feet, and if he had a regular face would no doubt be scowling at Naruto. Akira glanced at Ryuji, before a voice the three of them would rather not hear made itself known.

" **Oh?** Runn **ing** aw **ay** , **ar** e we? W **hat** hea **rtles** s fri **en** ds yo **u are**."

"Don't listen to him! Just get- AGH!" Naruto screamed as the knights had whacked him with the pommel of his sword, hard enough were the thump of blunt steel meeting flesh made both Ryuji and Akira widen their eyes. Trying to get air in his lungs Naruto looked at the two teens, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Shut up you pervert!" he shouted through panting breathes. Kamoshida scowled before approaching the Naruto, who was struggling to get out of the hold the knights had on him. Before Akira and Ryuji could blink Kamoshida delivered a swift and brutal punch to Naruto's stomach. Grunting out with pain Naruto had little time to prepare as he was hit several more times. While the blows were lessened due to his body's natural toughness it still hurt, especially when he received a punch square to his jaw that flung him to the ground. Akira and Ryuji looked on helplessly, restrained by their own pair of knights.

A glob of spit landed on the floor next to Naruto's head as the blond Uzumaki lifted himself up.

".. **Hmph**. Where **'d** **al** l tha **t** **ener** gy you **had** **e** arlie **r go**?" The clone Kamoshida said. Before he could offer a response he was picked up and flung across the floor, landing in a heap. As he struggled once again to stand.

"Stop it!" Akira shouted, struggling against the knight that held him.

"What gives you the right to do this?!" Ryuji shouted as he tried to break out of the hold his own knight had on him.

Kamoshida looked over his shoulder, before turning all the way around and approaching them. Both teenagers had a healthy look of defiance and fear on their faces, as Kamodshida leaned down to get into their faces.

" **Didn** 't I **alrea** dy tell **you**? I **'m** the **Kin** g!" Kamoshida looked into Akira's eyes, before frowning. " **Tha** t lo **ok** in **your** ey **es** irri **tate** s **me.** "

Before he had a chance to block a kick to his chest sent the black-haired teen sprawling on the floor. Holding his stomach Akira looked up as Kamoshida scowled. " **Jus** t li **k** e U **zum** aki."

" **Ho** ld th **em** th **ere** … Af **ter** t **he** nui **sance** , it' **ll** b **e** th **ei** r t **urn** t-" much to the shock of everyone a certain spiky haired blonde had delivered a sucker punch to the pervert, effectively knocking him on his ass. The two knights that had been previously restraining him were instantly on the attack and had Naruto dodging their sword swings by a hairsbreadth as the blonde retaliated with impressive martial arts.

" **You b** astar **d**! **Exec** ute **him** and b **ring** me h **is** **hea** d!" Kamoshida shouted as he was helped up from the floor. Ryuji and Akira attempted to help Naruto, but were restrained by the knights next to them. Naruto was quickly overwhelmed, as a shield bash threw him against the wall before a sword started its descent towards him. In a daze the blonde knew he wouldn't be able to dodge, but just as suddenly, the world seemed to slow. Naruto's attention was caught by a butterfly appearing next to Akira. The next moment he heard a voice in his mind, not unlike Ino's technique during the war.

Akira stared at the blue butterfly as words seemingly cropped up in his head. " **This is truly and unjust game…your chances of winning are almost none."**

Naruto was staring at the same butterfly, the pounding in his head getting unbearable. " **But if my voice reaches you, there may be a possibility open to you…. and your friend."**

" _ **What's the matter….? Are you simply going to watch?"**_ Akira's eyes widened as a sly voice entered his head along with another pulse of pain.

" _ **Are you just going to die without a fight?"**_ Naruto's eyes widened a voice he had heard from a certain one-tailed tanuki entered his mind.

" _ **Are you forsaking them to save yourself?"**_ Akira whipped his head around, searching for the voice that was going through his head.

" _ **Where's that crazy son of a bitch that we all gave a part of our power**_?" Naruto clenched his teeth as a fresh wave of pain coursed through his head, the sword inching closer to his body.

" _ **Death awaits him if you do nothing."**_ Akira lowered his head as the voice gained strength.

" _ **Cmon! Call upon us once again!"**_ Naruto eyes shifted between his own blue and that of sickly yellow.

" _ **Was your previous decision a mistake?"**_ 'No. no it wasn't.' Akira thought as the sword inched ever closer to Naruto.

" _ **Don't let these puny things bring you down!"**_ A bloodthirsty tone entered the voice, causing Naruto expression to morph into one of defiance.

" _ **Very well… I have heeded your resolve."**_ Akira began to struggle against his captors before a pulse caused him to gasp out. Screaming out Akira thrashed about, as the voice continued _._ _ **"Vow to me."**_

" _ **Call on us, like we promised you!"**_ Naruto raised his hand, intending to stop the sword making its way towards his death. _**"And we keep our promises!"**_

" _ **I am thou, thou art I…"**_ Akira screamed before curling in on himself _ **"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!**_

" _ **You might have been brother's container**_ _!"_ Naruto shifted his hand as the sword neared him, intending to deflect the weapon coming towards him _ **"But now you're stuck with all of us!"**_

" _ **Call upon my name, and release they Rage**_ _!"_ the pain was starting to get overwhelming as the pushing in his head got more intense.

" _ **C'mon, surely you remember my name?"**_ Naruto smirked as his hand met the blade, veering it off course.

" _ **Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**_ Akira stopped thrashing as he slowly looked up, fiery defiance in his eyes.

" _ **Get ready for a bloodbath!"**_ The sword slammed into the ground, lodging itself there. The Kamoshida clone motioned towards the blonde Uzumaki, shouting for him to be executed.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!"** both teens shouted. Kamoshida's eyes widened as he slowly tuned towards Akira, before whipping them back towards Naruto.

" **Wha** t was t **hat**?" He finally faced Akira as another knight intercepted Naruto. " **You d** esire **to be** kill **ed** **th** at m **uch**? **F** in **e**. **Yo** u'll b **oth** **go** at t **h** e s **ame** tim **e**!"

As the knight not restraining Akira and fighting Naruto raised his blade a sudden gust of wind erupted from Akira, followed not seconds later from Naruto as well. Kamoshida had covered himself as the wind whipped around, before looking at Akira when it died down. Akira raised his head, noticing the silver and black mask that was on his face as he touched it. Naruto had his own mask, the reverse of Akira's in orange and red. The two masks could have been part of a whole based on their appearance. Before anyone could blink Akira was tugging ripping the mask off, a scream of pain being the only thing to precede him ripping it off. Following his friend Naruto tore his off with barely a wince, blood pouring from his face as the mask clattered to the floor. Blue flames burst to life before taking shape around Akira. Orange flame was doing the same to Naruto, as both teenagers were shrouded in fire as their clothes seemed to change. It wasn't long before the flames leapt from both teens, revealing them in new clothing.

Akira's school attire had transformed into a complete black coat covering a black buttoned up shirt that creased along the buttons, while black pants formed to pointed boots. A Pair of red gloves accented the entire outfit, giving Akira the gentleman thief vibe.

Naruto's clothes had am much more drastic change. Instead of his Shujiin academy clothes his had transformed into a long sleeved black shirt that stretched to cover the bottom half of his face. A sleeveless red and black trench coat covered his back, leading to black pants with a bandage wrapped around one leg and finally opened heel and toe shinobi sandals. Lightly armored gauntlets, one that Naruto recognized as the same anbu would wear, adorned his hands and upper arms.

Chains rattled as Akira brought his hands up, before the demonic human-like thing spread its wings as it held its hands out in the same way as its summoner. Naruto had brought his arms together as the form of the one-tailed Tanuki, Shukaku, formed above him. The forces coming from both teens shoved the knights aside, a whimpering Kamoshida escaping among the chaos. Ryuji remained on the ground, shock and fear in equal spades on his face.

"Wha-What the?"

Akira had a smile on his face that was somewhat sinister, though Naruto's easily matched as power once again flooded through his veins. While nowhere near the amount he had before he was dumped into this world the rush of once again being able to feel it was nothing short of intoxicating. Akira must have felt the same thing if the teenagers expression was anything to go by. Though Naruto had to hold in a chuckle at Ryuji's flabbergasted expression as well. Before Naruto could comment on it the creature hovering above Akira spoke, causing Naruto to stare at it in shock with Ryuji.

" _ **I am the pillager of twilight -'Arsene'!"**_

" _ **Ooh, ooh me next!"**_ Shukaku excitingly exclaimed before assuming a pose that he no doubt thought was menacing. Naruto had seen better form Kurama unfortunately " _ **I am the one-tailed Bijju, Shukaku!"**_

As if completely ignoring the sand tanuki Arsene continued _**"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."**_

Akira didn't even hesitate, something that Naruto could only nod in respect as he ignored the ramblings coming from Shukaku. "Give me your power." Akira responded, conviction present in waves. Naruto merely held out his fist for Shukaku to bump, though he did notice the begrudging way the one tailed tanuki did so.

" _ **Hmph, very well."**_ Arsene replied as commotion form the front of the cell gathered everyone's attention. Kamoshida was standing in the doorway of the cell, a fierce scowl on his face as he regarded the scene in front of him.

" **Wha** t th **e** **hel** l ar **e** **yo** u?!" he snarled as he backed away from the cell " **Gua** rds!"

The two guards that had been blown down by the expulsion of power from both teens jumped up, weapons at the ready. Akira and Naruto lowered their stances, ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. Naruto made sure to stick next to Ryuji in case he had to grab the thuggish teen before they ran. Kamoshida had once again raised his arm, revealing a sight that was sure to haunt the three teens for a few nights.

" _ **My eyes!"**_ Shukaku responded at the sight of the man wearing nothing put a pair of speedo's under the robe. Akira, Naruto and Ryuji were of the same mind set, but shook it off as the guards stood at attention.

" **Kil** l th **em** **no** w!" As Kamoshida shouted the two knights dissolved into red and black lumps before reforming into flying pumpkins decked out in a witches hat and cloak. " **You** 'll b **oth** lea **rn** **t** he **tru** e stre **ngt** h of **my** **me** n!"

Jumping to stand side by side with Akira Naruto glanced at his newly made friend before nodding at the determined expression on his face. Before they knew what was happening blue lights were forming around their hands, before coalescing into weapons. A simple one-sided dagger had formed in Akira's hand while a battle shakujo had formed in Naruto's. Both were simple metal but at the moment would work. Naruto was grateful that he had retained the forms of fighting with the monk staff from the sage of six paths when he granted his Chakra to him. Akira stood with his dagger lax to his side, but Naruto noted that the teen was ready to attack at a moment's notice. Naruto had taken his own stance, his monk staff held behind him over his shoulder. Arsene floated over to hang over Akira's shoulder as it spoke again.

" _ **Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power…and unleash it!"**_

" _ **Oh I like this guy!"**_ Naruto rolled his eyes before focusing inward. For some reason he had his chakra, but at the same time it felt different, as if the physical and spiritual parts were truly separated. Akira Stood straight as he reached for his mask, before tearing it off with a shout of 'Eiha!'

What happened next had Naruto intrigued and awed at the same time. I just a span of a second dark red and black streams of power erupted from underneath the jacko-lantern, trashing the thing before it floated towards Akira in retaliation. Moving with practiced ease Naruto slammed the creature with his staff, dispelling it into particles of shadow. This however gave the other jacko-latern an opportunity to attack, hitting Naruto on his bruised back. While trying to catch his footing information flooded his head as he idly heard Arsene call out again.

" _ **Swing your blade!"**_ Moving around Naruto Akira struck out at the Jacko-latern. The cry of pain coming from the creature was all that was needed to let Naruto know that the teenager had struck true. Taking a cue from his companion Naruto gripped the mask before ripping it off as blue fire erupted from him.

"Garu!" as the words came instantly to Naruto's lips the familiar feel of wind slicing the already hurt jacko-lantern dispersed it just like its counterpart. Naruto idly felt his spiritual chakra diminish slightly. 'So elemental abilities like wind take from the spiritual side of my chakra? Then what does the physical take?'

Putting those thoughts to the backburner for the moment Naruto glanced behind him to notice that Shukaku was no longer there, and the same was happening to Akira's creature as well. _**"Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"**_

With those final words the spirit disappeared, as a trickle of power seemed to suffuse Naruto and Akira if their expressions were anything to go by. Looking down at his hands, idly noting that his weapon had disappeared as soon as there were no enemies, he wondered what the hell was going on.

"You alright?" Akira asked, worry in his voice. Groaning as he straightened out Naruto shook off the pain from where the jacko-lantern had hit him. He gave Akira a nod before their attention was drawn to a stuttering Ryuji.

"Wha…What was that just now?" It was that statement that Naruto and Akira finally seemed to realize the change in their wardrobe. Naruto looked down at himself, taking note that his outfit seemed to be a combination of his father and Kakashi's standard attire. The mask was also a peculiar thing, as it seemed to be the reverse of Akira's own mask.

Akira looked himself over, a little bit of excitement mixed with confusion over his change in attire. The change had seemed to come with the summoning of Arsene, who he could feel in the back of his mind just waiting to be unleashed. He too had noticed the seemingly mirror mask that Naruto wore, but put that off to the side when a certain perverted teacher made his presence known.

" **Yo** u lit **tle** …!" Not wasting a moment Ryuji had jumped up and tackled Kamoshida out of the way. Naruto took some satisfaction from the expression of shock that Kamoshida had on his face both him and Akira made their way to follow Ryuji.

"Hah! You like that, you son of a bitch!"

"Well, someone's got their second wind." Naruto commented, getting a smirk from Akira.

Ryuji! Grab the keys!" Akira shouted as they moved to escape. Naruto took point as Akira helped Ryuji drag Kamoshida into the cell. The telltale slam of the prison door gave the three teens some level of comfort. The click of it being locked even more so.

"Okay, it's locked." Ryuji stated as he turned to leave with Akira and Naruto.

" **Dam** n **yo** u **!** " And promptly ignored the yelling teacher.

"Hey… What was that just now? Not to mention your guy's clothes!" As if in response to Ryuji's question both Akira and Naruto were encased in the familiar blue flames before once again being in their School uniforms.

"Ah, good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pay for a new uniform." Naruto nodded, getting a nod of agreement from Akira.

"Agreed. And I think it would have been awkward to walk around in public with those clothes, even if they are somewhat cool."

"Dudes, so not the issue."

Before the conversation could continue Kamoshida slammed his hands against the bars, startling the three teens. " **You** b **as** ta **rds**!"

"God, this is effing nuts!" and promptly ignored Kamoshida once again. "Anyways, let's scram! You guys lead the way!"

Both Akira and Naruto stared at the blond teen before Akira spoke. "Weren't you the only one awake when we got dragged down here?"

"Well…Yeah but you guys can fight anything we come across!"

"Good point." Naruto said before taking the keys and chucking them away. The three teens started to run, being directed a little by Ryuji. The sound of Kamoshida's yells followed them on their way out.

" **God** da **mn** **Th** iev **es**! Af **ter** the **m**! D **on'** t le **t the** m esc **ape**! **You** thi **nk** **yo** u can **do th** is to **th** e Ki **ng**!?"

Ryuji turned back "I don't give a shit! I aint down for any of this!"

"Ryuji cmon!"

The three teens started to run again, leaving behind a fuming and shouting Kamoshida. Naruto had taken point, his shinobi senses valuable at the moment diluted they may be. Akira was next, keeping his gaze around them so they wouldn't be ambushed. Ryuji was in the back, making sure that they were going on the somewhat correct way out.

Apparently the 'correct' way had been locked down, forcing the three teens to hop across the moving canal of water at several intervals. The pathways they ran on were lined with cells, some closed while others remained open.

"What the hell is this place?" Ryuji asked out loud as hey hit another dead end. Naruto let out another frustrated growl as he tried to get the door open, only to sigh and turn to look around.

"Honestly, I don't know." Akira said, realizing that they would have to look for another way past the gate they were currently blocked by.

"We can definitely say were not in the school." Naruto responded, seeing if any of the cells they had passed would lead to somewhere.

"Well yeah. But what about Kamoshida? And those weird knights that transformed into monsters?" Ryuji questioned, while helping Akira move a barrel that was blocking one of the cells. Naruto had come over to help, and with all three teens pulling managed to tip and roll the barrel into the water next to them.

"Questions that I would rather contemplate once we get out of here." Akira said "Also I think there's a way out over here."

Moving to where Akira was crouched Naruto grinned at the small passage his new friend had found. "Nice find Akira."

"I'll go first." The raven haired teen said. As soon as he disappeared into the tunnel Ryuji followed with Naruto coming last. As they exited they were met with another set of paths and cells, though they had crossed the barrier that was there in the first place.

"Sweet! I see a way out, I think." Naruto said as they ran to the other side. Before they could get much farther than the end of the hallway Ryuji had stopped them. "Crap! We gotta hide!"

Taking his words to heart Naruto and Akira hid behind some of the crates that were around them as the reason for their hiding soon appeared. More knights like the ones they had fought passed by in a rush, no doubt either searching for them or 'King' Kamoshida.

"I doubt that's the last ones we'll see." Naruto said as he picked himself up from his hiding place. Ryuji rose up a second later to help a stumbling Naruto. Though he had somewhat recovered from the beat down by Kamoshida, the bruises still stung and sapped his strength. The longer they were in here the less useful he would be if they couldn't find an exit

"I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!" Ryuji exclaimed, before Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will man, but we have to stay calm." Naruto said, trying to get Ryuji to calm down a little. Akira nodded, though wondered how the taller blonde remained as calm as he was. Giving the scared teenager another pat Naruto moved forward, being followed by Ryuji and Akira.

"Thanks man." Naruto just smiled as he paused at another corner, before moving out. Despite his skills being a little rusty since coming here, ingrained habits had resurfaced, making their progress steady but cautious. Before long they came to a circular stairway, and proceeded upwards. By the end both Ryuji and Akira were panting, while Naruto was a little winded himself after climbing the stars as fast as they had.

"So…" Ryuji took another gulp of air before continuing "So do you think this is the way out?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Naruto said, remembering his own time in a certain blood prison. "If anything well be partway there."

Both teens groaned before hearing the clank of plated boots echoing down the stairway. Without another thought the three pushed past the door, closing it before they turned to see where they are.

"Well you were right." Akira stated as he started to head on the only path available to them. Naruto merely nodded, while Ryuji just let out another groan of frustration.

"Wait, what's that?" Ryuji said, pointing to one of the hanging cells above the waterway. A male, close to their age was sitting in the hanging cell awkwardly. Naruto could have sworn he had seen the male from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on the exact memory.

"We really did hear people screamin'" Ryuji muttered before stomping the ground in frustration "so we ain't the only ones who got captured!"

"It seems that way." Akira responded, wincing as the male student let out moans of pain while begging to be set free. "I don't think we'll be able to do anything for them at the moment."

Naruto just shook his head, more than wanting to get away from this dungeon. He had seen some despicable things in his career as a shinobi, and imprisonment like the student in front of them was one of the more uncomfortable acts of the shinobi world Jiriaya had taught him over their training trip. While he may not have liked it, he could see why the villages practiced it. Looking away Naruto raised an eyebrow as another prisoner caught his eye, only this one had a….. volleyball?

'Why the heck would htat be with a prisoner?' Naruto wondered, before noticing htaht Akira and Ryji had looked to where he was staring.

"Is that a volleyball?" Akira asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation while Ryuji scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Why the heck would that be with these guys?"

Both Akira and Naruto shrugged, not knowing what the volleyball meant. They knew it was connected to Kamoshida, but that was about the extent of their thinking as Akira turned to look down the path.

"Guys, I see a bridge and a statue up ahead."

"Along with another dead-end." Ryuji commented as they stopped before the bridge. Naruto let out a tired sigh as the adrenaline started to wear off, his pain coming in longer doses as the bruises started to throb. Akira had noticed and moved to make sure Naruto. Before he could get more than a step towards Naruto a boyish voice called out to them.

"Yo blondies! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!"

Turning to the cell at the end of the path Both Akira and Ryuji stood in shock as a small person was trying to get their attention. Naruto was less shocked (after all he had met toads that size who could talk) as he stood between the two teens. The person had the features of a standing cat, a scarf making way or a larger than normal head topped with cat ears. Big, expressive blue eyes looked tired and worried, though Naruto could easily detect the fierce defiance in them as well.

"What is this thing!?" Ryuji stated, voicing the other two teens thoughts.

"You're not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here!" the cat-like creature said in a hushed whisper. Noticing the key right next to the door Naruto shrugged before grabbing the key, twirling it around his hand as he faced the catlike creature.

"I assume you can help us to get out of here?" Naruto questioned, before Ryuji cut in.

"Dude you can't be serious?! What if he's like those things that attacked us?"

"Then we'll defend ourselves." Akira responded, though Naruto was sure his thoughts were of the same notion towards the creature. Naruto turned back to the creature before holding the key to the lock.

"So can you help us or not cat-kun?" Naruto almost laughed at the expression on the cat creature's face, before it scowled at him.

"I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I'll make you regret it!" the shout echoed off the walls as the three teens made silencing motions. Several seconds went by before the dreadful clanking of metal could be heard coming from the pathways they had just come from.

"Look can you help us or not?" Naruto asked sternly, getting a serious expression back from the creature.

"You get me out of here and I'll get you to the exit." The creature responded as he put his paws on his hips. Looking back to the two teens Akira just nodded while Ryuji nodded in agreement. As Naruto opened the cell the creature got one last sentence in "After all, I never go back on my word!"

Naruto almost choked when he heard that. It was something he was always saying, even now in this new world. Even if he didn't exactly know what the thing in front of him was he could instantly tell that they would getting along just fine. Ryuji on the other hand….

"Are we seriously letting a cat lead us?"

"I'm not a cat!" the creature hissed towards Ryuji as the cell door opened.

"Can we worry who's what once we get out of here?" Akira said, cutting off any argument that was about to happen. Naruto would have laughed had the situation they were currently in was seriously dangerous.

"So what's your name if you don't mind?" Naruto asked. He really didn't want to argue about the thing being called a cat while they were in danger. Naruto was confused as the cat creature stared at him for a moment before it shook its head and introduced himself.

"Oh, you can call me Morgana!"

"Can we please get the hell out of here?!" Ryuji exclaimed quietly. Akira nodded in agreement as Naruto and Morgana nodded agreement. Motioning for them to follow Morgana led them to the side of a bridge where a bust of Kamoshida was in full display. Naruto groaned as he realized exactly what the statue was for, besides the perverted teacher flaunting his image.

"Really?" Naruto muttered as Morgana stopped and turned towards them. That's how the bridge is lowered?"

"You catch on quick whiskers." Naruto gave a small snort of amusement in response as Morgana continued. "You and frizzy hair seen to pick up on things faster than blondie over there.

"Wha- he's blonde too!"

The three ignored Ryuji as Morgana motioned towards the smiling mouth of the statue. "The mechanism to lower the bridge should be in his mouth."

Akira nodded before noticing that the mouth itself was the lever. Pulling it down the bridge quickly followed, though everyone winced when the bridge loudly slammed home to the other side. Naruto had no doubt that had drawn attention. Crossing it hey rounded a corner before running straight into another knight. Ryuji panicked as he fell backwards, Naruto and Akira donning their other clo9thes as soon as the knight had appeared.

"Shit, shit its them again!" Ryuji shouted, panic coming off the teenager in waves.

"Tch, ametuer." Morgana stated before jumping over the sitting blonde to stand next to Naruto and Akira. "Stay still."

Noticing other two teens had changed their looks Morgana looked between them before with a devious grin. "You two can fight, right? Let's go!"

Taking a wide stance Naruto and Akira could feel a familiar power echo through Morgana, before he shouted "Zorro!" Before the three teens knew it another summons had come forth, this one overly buff and clad in black leather. The rapier it wielded gave it the air of elegance that was supported by the apparent strength of the summons.

Naruto nodded, his feral grin hidden behind the half mask of his outfit as he stepped up with his shakujo on his shoulder. Akira merely smiled confidently as he stepped up next to Morgana, Arsene ready to come at a moment's notice. They're in intercept positions, so they'll hold nothing back trying to kill you. "Ill back you up, so fight like your life depends on it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto shouted as he dashed towards the flying jacko-lantern delivering several swift hits with his staff. The creature expression had changed to one of distress and remembering the other ones he and Akira had defeated it wouldn't last much longer. Before he could get a last shot in Naruto had to jump back as the imp's claws reached out to slice him.

"Eiha!" As Akira ripped his mask off Arsene appeared over his shoulder, before waving his hand to allow the eruption of black and red energies on the imp that had just tried to attack Naruto. While it was damaged the imp changed targets before being intercepted by another attack, this time from Morgana. Stopping next to Morgana Naruto had to wince as he was stared down by the cat-like person.

"You don't just run in!" Morgana exclaimed as Akira dodged another swipe from the imp as the jacko-lantern tried to regain its bearings "Here let me show you."

Another appearance of Morgana's summons led to Morgana calling out the same wind that Naruto had called out when he first summoned Shukaku. The wind not only ended the flying pumpkin but caused Naruto to realize something from the attack.

"The wind was more effective? How?" Naruto questioned as Akira managed to finish the imp off. Akira had the same question as they felt another trickle of power, before they seemed to feel stronger all of the sudden. Putting that off to the side Akira and Naruto turned their attention to Morgana.

"Enemies have certain weaknesses that can be exploited. So if one of us can knock it down-"

"One of the others can help to finish it off." Akira surmised. Naruto and Morgana nodded in agreement for different reasons. Morgana was probably happy that his new companions had gotten the hang of fighting so fast, while Naruto was contemplating the opponents they had faced so far. They were admittedly weak, even more by shinobi standards. While shinobi had weaknesses as all humans did the thing that could be considered true weakness was when elemental affinities came into play. Naruto figured it must work something like that, but until he could test the theory it was a moot point.

"Yep, your persona's are pretty powerful, though I didn't get to see yours whiskers."

By this point Ryuji had gotten himself up as he came towards the three outfitted battlers. "Persona? Is that the thing that appears when you guys get all dramatic?"

"Mhm. You saw when Frizzy hair here ripped off his mask right before his persona appeared right?" The two blondes nodded as Morgana continued "Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…"

Before Morgana could finish Akira and Naruto were once again wreathed in blue flames before they were revealed to be in their school uniforms. Naruto grimaced as some of the fabric from his clothes rubbed on the bruises he had.

"You guys turned back to normal again…" Ryuji muttered, confusion very evident in his tone. Morgana merely looked at both teens with a critical eye before shrugging.

"Looks like you guys don't have full control over your power yet." Both Akira and Naruto starred at Morgana with deadpan expressions. Of course it would make sense, well at least more sense than whatever was going the hell on, that any newly acquired powers wouldn't be at their beck and call right away. Memories of his academy days came to the forefront before he put those to the backburner. As if in response to his thoughts Ryuji commented on their current situation.

"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Before Morgana could make another comment Akira had cut in, hoping to head off any argument.

"I think we can all agree that this is making little sense right now." Akira calmly said before turning back to Morgana "Is the exit nearby?"

"Yep! Right this way." Morgana exclaimed before the group nodded and started to run. As they crested another staircase Ryuji called out for a stop, looking at the occupant of the cell next to them as he did so.

"Hey Naruto, you seen what this dude's wearing? I could swear I've seen it before." Naruto took a moment to look at the prisoner, who was decked out in what he realized were track uniforms. If he remembered correctly it was the schools physical education uniform. Why someone from their school would be down here was anyone's guess, but Naruto shoved it down as Morgana called for them to hurry up.

"C'mon man we can think about this later." Naruto said before turning to catch up to Morgana and Akira. Ryuji nodded, but took one last look before catching up with them as well. As the two blondes caught up a distorted voice caught their attention.

" **There you are!"** As the voice of another Knight shouted the staircase in front of them lifted to reveal a bridge underneath it, with the knight that had apparently shouted as the end of it. As Akira and Naruto donned their outfits the knight separated to form two faire-like beings.

"Glad to see you guys sticking to your guns." Morgana commented as he drew his saber. Another word came to the forefront of Naruto's mind, along with its apparent effects. While a little disconcerting that something was pushing information into his mind he gripped his mask and pulled. After ripping the mask off Shukaku appeared in the same way as Arsene and Zorro though Morgana seemed to be shocked at Naruto's persona for some reason.

"Evil Smile!" As soon as he uttered the command Shukaku grinned before another image was superimposed over the part. Shukaku's face was enlarged before the mirage bit down on the two fairies, who were hit by a wave of fear as the technique ended. Akira and Morgana took full advantage of the feared enemies as they struck them down. As the three gathered again Morgana pointed at Naruto0, a fierce aura of determination in his stance.

"I was right! You guys do have powerful persona!"

Naruto decided just to go with it for now. While he was happy that Shukaku was back, it left many unanswered questions. Questions that he had a feeling wouldn't be answered for quite a while. The skill he had just used reminded him of the innate fear that a Bijuu, especially Shukaku, could produce with their presence alone. 'Food for thought' Naruto said to himself as he looked around for his fellow blonde.

Ryuji was once again standing in front of a cell, with another uniformed male inside it. "Dammit!" Ryuji shouted, getting Akira and Morgana's attention. "We can't just leave these guys here!"

"Ryuji." Naruto spoke up, getting his fellow blondes attention "We can't do anything for them if we're caught again. For now we need to get out of here."

The blonde stared at the prone form of the student in front of them before heaving a great sigh. Turning around Ryuji went to where Akira and Morgana were discussing what the people in the cells were, though Naruto didn't hear much of the conversation. His own emotions were heading to a boiling point, since he had an assumption that there was something going on here that was directly related to Kamoshida. One did not call themselves the 'King' of the castle without reason.

Giving the prone form of the prisoner a parting glance Naruto made his way up the stairs that the three others had just ascended. Arriving at a darkened hallway Morgana turned around and let out a sigh.

"We made it." the cat like member of their group stated, earning a relieved sigh from the three teens.

"Sweet! Let's get the hell out of here!" Ryuji stated before turning to the nearest door and attempting to open it. The three others just sweat dropped as Akira spoke up.

"I don't think that's the way." Naruto and Morgana merely snickered as the Ryuji muttered something under his breath before turning to the snickering duo.

"Well how the hell do we get out of here?!" the thuggish blonde responded as Akira nad Naruto looked to their new companion.

"Of course! This way." As Morgana turned around and proceeded into the door behind him Naruto had to hold in another snicker as he saw Ryuji's incredulous face. Naruto wasn't completely heartless as he patted his fellow blondes back in sympathy before following Morgana. Akira just shrugged as he followed Naruto, with Ryuji bringing up the back muttering about the hell of day he was having.

"Wait, wait, wait. How the hell are we supposed to get out? There aren't any windows or doors that we can use." Morgana sighed as he turned towards the frustrated blonde.

"Amateur." Before Ryuji or Akira could respond Morgana continued. "This is the most basic of the basics."

Naruto smirked as he got the gist of what Morgana had led them to. And it was a pleasant surprise when Akira had the same thought. "The ventilation shaft?"

"That's right! You guys should be able to squeeze through it one at a time."

"I see…." Ryuji muttered as he approached the covered vent. "Then all we gotta do it get the mesh off!"

"I got it." Naruto said as he jumped up to the shelf right at level with the vent. The gasps of shock had him turn around to see three sets of shocked expressions. "Uh, is there something wrong?"

"The fact that you jumped several meters in the air without any trouble at all?" Akira responded, as Ryuji just sputtered in shock while Morgana was staring at Naruto with a look he had seen on Konohamaru's face several times. The stars in his eyes might have been a little more adoration than his unofficial pupil would give him.

"Uh, impressive leg strength? And shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Instead of staying on the topic Naruto turned back to the wire mesh covering the ventilation shaft and proceeded to tear it off as quietly as he could. Several seconds later Akira and Ryuji were handed the mesh so that it wouldn't create any unnecessary noise. After laying the mesh down Naruto helped Ryuji and Akira up to the vent before turning back to Morgana. "Are you coming with us?"

"There's something I still have to do."

"I see. Then we'll see ya later and don't get caught again."

"Naruto! You coming?" Both Morgana and Naruto turned ot the vent before looking at each other. Giving the cat-like creature a nod goodbye Naruto procedded to enter the vent, his htoughts on what was awaiting htem when they got ourt of this castle.

As Naruto disappeared Morgana had a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered the three teens that he had helped. 'Those three are useful, especially the frizzy haired and whiskered ones. If my judgements right….'

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

Akira's vision returned to be met with the bright light of sunshine. Blinking out the pots in his vision the raven haired teen looked to the side to see a panting Ryuji and groaning Naruto. Remembering the beating he had taken before they had fought back Akira looked to the taller blonde as he winced while trying to stretch out.

"You okay Naruto?" As he asked Naruto hand went to his side as the blonde hissed in pain. Ryuji also had a worried look on his face as he turned to the taller blonde.

"I've been better." Naruto responded as he lowered his hand "But are we really back?"

As if in response to the blonde's question Akira's phone sounded with a notification. Taking it out the raven haired teen realized that the app he had been deleting for the past two days was open, before a feminine voice came through the speaker.

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

"Huh? Returned?"

"Means we got away from…. Well whatever that was." Naruto said. Akira nodded in agreement as he looked around to see normal buildings and people walking around. Akira sighed as exhaustion was quickly catching up to him, which seemed to be reflected in the other twos stances.

"What was that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat!" Akira turned towards Ryuji as the blonde teen ranted, not noticing the afraid look Naruto had on his face. "What the hell is goin' on?"

"What's with all the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? The two teens that hadn't noticed the police officers turned to face them, but their attention was quickly drawn to Naruto who had stepped up and bowed to the officers.

"Please excuse my friends. They came to get me after I had an accident at work last night." Lifting up his shirt Naruto showed the officers the purple bruise that had developed from getting hit by Kamoshida. Realizing what Naruto was trying to do Akira nudged Ryuji before he could say anything else.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry about shouting dude. Just looked like a really nasty bruise." Akira held out hope that the officers wouldn't look into it any further. Akira nearly let out a sigh of relief as officers nodded in belief of the lie that Naruto had woven in the spur of the moment.

"All right, but get to school!" the more aggressive officer exclaimed, shooing the three off.

"Hai, officer." The three teens replied before walking off towards the school. AS they got out of range of the officers hearing Ryuji turned towards Naruto, who was smirking in triumph that his lie had gotten them out of trouble.

"Dude, way to get us out of trouble." Akira nodded in agreement as Naurto shrugged, before frowning.

"I figured it would be better to not spout off like a madman to the cops. After all trying to explain we were imprisoned in a castle by one of our teachers might have been pushing it." The two teens sweat dropped before nodding in agreement.

"Still though…." Akira mused as they rounded the same corner they had that morning to the back alley "Is the school still the same or back to normal?"

Several minutes passed by in silence before the three teens arrived at the school. They arrived to a normal school, something that Akira was more than grateful for. He had enough excitement for one day.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you three." Ryuji and Naruto jumped at the voice before a man in a plain brown suit came to the top of the steps. The man looked like one of the teachers, though Akira figured that it was one of the school administrators. "We received a call from the police."

"The damn cop snic-" Ryuji was cut off from saying anything else as Naruto elbowed the shorter blonde while shaking his head in resignation. Akira could only sigh mentally as he knew that it would be more problematic should they not go with the flow for the moment.

"It's rare not to see either of you alone. The police said that Uzumaki had some injuries and that you were helping him get to school." The man had a stern expression as he zeroed in on Ryuji "But I know it doesn't take that long to get to the school. So where were you all roaming until this time?"

"Uh, a-a castle." Akira had to resist the urge to face palm at the rather unconfident and out there answer that Ryuji had answered with. Akira noticed that Naruto was of the same mindset though the twitch in his eye told exactly what he thought of his fellow blonde's answer.

"So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The man sighed as he regarded the three teenagers in front of him. Before the man could say anything more an all too familiar voice spoke up, though the three boys frowned as Kamoshida made his presence known.

"What's this about a castle?" Akira had to hide a frown as the teacher walked up to the three teens, his mind comparing the two Kamoshida's he had met. Seeing past the amicable teacher on the outside Akira quickly deduced that the man was more similar to the one they had met in the castle. Though he hid it well.

"Kamoshida?!" Ryuji exclaimed with a little worry and a lot of shock.

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Though with the current company you keep it's no surprise." Akira could feel the hate that was directed at Naruto, as if the very air was filled with the same hatred that the castle version of the teacher would display. Naruto just waved it off as he addressed the two school faculty.

"Everyone needs a little relaxation in their life. Besides they were making sure I got to school. Got some bad bruises at work last evening." Akira could tell that showing weakness was not one of Naruto's strong suits. Kamoshida's eyes gained a vindictive gleam as he leaned back on his leg.

"It your fault that-"

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" The man next to Kamoshida exclaimed before sighing as if the situation was the norm for Ryuji and, if Akira was to guess Naruto. "There's not much leeway left for you Sakamoto. The same applies to you Uzumaki. We may not be able to prove anything but your stunts will get you expelled before you know it."

"He's the one that provoked me!"

"Look can we please get to class." Naruto cut in before the argument could continue. "Were already late as it is and I would rather not piss of Ms. Kawakami more than I already have by being late."

"You two are free to go. Sakamoto, you'll need to come with me and explain yourself. Follow me!"

"What!? This is bullshit!" Akira could tell that Naruto was more than ready to be done with this situation, though that could have been the pain he was in at the moment.

"Come now, I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame." Kamoshida said, that rather irksome, at least in Akira's opinion. Naruto had nudged Ryuji with his elbow again, hoping that the other man would take the out that the teacher had presented to him.

"Well, if you say so…." Akira had to resist shaking his head, as he could see how the teacher in front of him considered himself the 'King' of the school. That didn't mean he had to like the teacher. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."

Ryuji merely hanged his head in resignation as he followed the teacher. As Kamoshida watched the two walk off he turned back to Akira and Naruto, a neutral look on his face as he regarded the two. Naruto merely watched the teacher as he stood next to Akira, something the teenager was grateful for at the moment.

"By the way…. You're that new transfer student correct? Akira Kurusu." Akira nodded, more than a little hesitant to what the teacher was going to do. His mind had a hard time distinguishing the Kamoshida he had met with the one in the castle. They were similar in more subtle ways than he would like to admit. The teacher gave one last glance Naruto's way before continuing.

"I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand? The same goes for you Uzumaki."

"Like I keep saying, you gotta have proof."

A flash of anger overcame Kamoshida's expression before going back to his more neutral one. "At any rate." Kamoshida promptly ignored the grin that Akira had no doubt was on Naruto's face. "Hurry up to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting for both you and Uzumaki."

Akira nodded before walking up the steps and past Kamoshida, Naruto a step behind. A loud thud caused Akira to turn around, as Naruto staggered from the rather obvious blow he had taken from the teacher seemingly 'patting' his back. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life."

Deciding not to tempt fate Akira merely walked next to Naruto as they entered the school and made their way towards the stairwell. Before he could blink Naruto had leaned up against the wall, groaning as he tried not to aggravate the obvious pain he was in from the previous bruises. The blow he had just taken would obviously have flared it up.

"Naruto are you…"

"All right?" the blonde chuckled as he started up the stairs again. "I will be."

Akira followed the blonde as he walked towards the faculty office. Akira wished how could have taken at least some of the pain that his new friend was in, but trusted the blonde as they entered the faculty office.

* * *

 **NaT**

 **Interrogation Room**

* * *

Sae leaned back as she regarded the teenager in front of her. While young man's story was rather fantastical, she needed answers. The fact the blonde teen, still unconscious, had been in a similar state before was disconcerting, especially since she had gotten to know the blonde through her sister. Shaking her head she leaned forward as Akira waited for her question.

"The school turned into an old castle, a talking cat?" Sae narrowed her eyes as Akira met them, no hint of doubt in his eyes as she continued "Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply fooling around."

Akira merely shrugged, as if to say 'What else can I do'. Sae looked at her watch and decided to just continue. "I'm going to have you continue the story in a moment Now the one who received a 'calling card' from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist."

Sae presented two items to Akira, one a calling card and the other a picture of the person in question. "An Alumnus from Shujin Academy—the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida."

Sae glared at the picture before taking a deep breath and continuing, while noticing the small glare that Akira had sent the picture. "It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from." Sae's scowl deepened as she found the right words to express her distaste for the pictured man "Indulging his desire. He confessed to it all."

Akira nodded in agreement as she continued. "But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Your accomplice on the other hand had numerous altercations with him, even to the point where it looked like it would break out in violence had they been alone."

"He reminded Naruto of someone from his past." Akira said as he focused on the picture in front of him "But I'll tell you about that later. I'm trying to remember what you need." Sae was impressed that the teenager in front of her didn't flinch when she slammed her hands onto the table between them. It didn't mean she wasn't frustrated by it.

"That's unacceptable! Try and recall it once again!"

* * *

 **NaT**

 **Faculty Office**

* * *

Following Naruto in Akira looked around for Ms. Kawakami before spotting her sitting what was probably her desk. Motioning to Naruto Akira had to smirk as Naruto's expression matched his discomfort at the moment. As the two approached the teacher she turned, before letting out a groan as the two teens stood in front of her. Akira could only smile awkwardly as Naruto rubbed the back of his head, though still winced as he let his arm down.

"Unbelievable. Being over half a day late in your first day? Can you explain yourself? And I'll get to you in a minute Uzumaki?"

"I got lost on the way here. Naruto helped he find the way."

"Which was good because I got injured at work last evening. Helped to have a buddy so I didn't collapse on the way here." Naruto added. Naruto had to wince at the look of despair that crossed the teachers face while regarding him before turning into a frown. As she then regarded them both.

"How could you have been lost for this long? It's almost lunchtime. And I know that Uzumaki didn't go to any clinic because of his rather absurd fear of any hospital or doctor." Akira had to hold in a smirk at the fact that his new friend was somewhat afraid of medical personnel. Ms. Kawakami gave one last look at both of them before sighing as she held her head as if to stav4e off a headache.

"I guess I can see that you're not used to the area yet, the same cannot be said for Uzumaki. The fact of the matter is that you two are still way too late."

"Heh, sorry Kawakami-senpai." Naruto said, before stifling a groan. Akira turned to the blonde along with Ms. Kawakami, not noticing the look of worry on the teachers face. Naruto merely waved them off as he straightened out. "In any event I heard that you were caught with Sakamoto-kun?"

"He's not that bad." The blonde replied with roll of his eyes. This discussion had apparently happened before as Miss Kawakami gave the blonde a withering glare before returning her attention back to Akira.

"He wasn't when he was part of track and field. Now though it would be better for you not to associate with him. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when the class resumes. If you can wait outside of classroom 2-D I have to escort Uzumaki to the nurses office, as I know he'll somehow escape without someone there to watch him." Akira nodded before leaving, leaving a distressed Naruto under the care of their teacher.

* * *

 **Nurse's Office**

* * *

Naruto could only mutter under his breath as Kawakami escorted him to the nurse's office. He knew confiding that his fear of hospitals would bite him in the butt, but he also had a very good reason to avoid those places. Since his identification was fake, and having no prior form of identification, it would raise more suspicions than necessary if he went to the hospital. He did know of one doctor that could have treated him, but decided that missing any more of the school day was a big no.

Opening the door to the nurse's office Naruto was somewhat happy that the nurse wasn't there, thinking that he could convince Kawakami that he was alright. Turning back to the teacher his hope was summarily dashed as she pointed to one of the beds.

"You park yourself right on that bed Uzumaki."

Knowing that it was probably impossible Naruto went ahead and tried to convince her. "Don't we need to be getting to class?"

"Nice try." The teacher responded before gently nudging him to towards the bed. "We have ten minutes before the lunch break ends. So hop up and show me where it hurts."

Naruto had to restrain a groan as his mind went to a scene form one of his godfather's Icha Icha books. Curse Jiriaya for corrupting him. Of course some of the blame went to him for agreeing to proofread those manuscripts in the form of 'training'. Deciding to just get it over with Naruto lifted his jacket and shirt off, hissing as the fabric rubbed against his skin.

Kawakami took a deep breath as she looked through the nurse's cabinet for some medical cream, her thoughts straying to the blonde that was in the same room. She had easily noticed the discomfort and pain that Naruto was in, even as he tried to wave it off like he had done several times before. She had to remember that Naruto was a different person than Takase. Oh the similarities were there, but Naruto was a more outgoing person than her previous trouble student.

Another problem she was having was that she was somewhat attracted to her student. Not that she would admit it in a million years but the dense young man that was Naruto had helped her start to regain her enthusiasm for teaching, even if she was still having to work the second job to pay off those damn payments.

Turning around Kawakami gasped as Naruto's injuries were on full display. A massive bruise on his stomach was the first one she noticed, before Naruto turned around to fold his clothes as he waited for her to find the medicine. Kawakami held her hand over her mouth at the plethora of purple and blue that was Naruto's back, wondering how in the world he had even come to school in his current condition.

"How…?" was all she could ask as Naruto turned back around, a sheepish expression on his face.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto responded as he sat on the bed. Kawakami sighed, knowing that trying to get a proper response about anything Naruto did would be like pulling teeth out. Taking some of the cream she gently applied some to the bruise on his stomach, very aware of what the image of the two of them would look like at the moment. But for some reason she didn't care, or more specifically she needed to make sure Naruto was all right.

"I can do tha-" Naruto hissed as she applied more medicine of the area, acutely aware of the very defined muscles her student had. Motioning for him to turn around Naruto did as instructed before she spoke up.

"Promise me something Naruto."

"Uh sure. What do you need?"

"Promise me you won't get into trouble. At least the trouble that got you in this state."

It was silent for several moments as she continued to apply medicine to his bruised back. She almost lost hope until he finally spoke up, though she wasn't exactly pleased with his response.

"I can promise that I'll try to stay out of situations like that. But trouble has a way of finding me, even when I don't want it to."

Kawakami sighed as she closed the medical ointment and placed it back into the cabinet. "I guess that's as good as I can get."

"Sorry."

"….Lets just get to class."

"Hai sensei."

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

It didn't take long for the teacher and student to arrive at the classroom. Akira was leaning on the wall next to the door, simply trying not to stand out that much. Giving the other teen a nod as he entered the classroom Akira turned to the teacher, who had a look of annoyance. Whether it was for him or Naruto was up for debate.

"Please be serious when you introduce yourself to the class. While I doubt you could top Uzumaki's introduction, I would rather have a normal transfer student. And please do NOT say anything unnecessary."

Akira nodded as he waited to be called in to introduce himself. While he was waiting he had to wonder what Naruto had done when he introduced himself to have the teacher comment on it as well. Having interact with the blonde in hte3 short time he could say that whatever he had done would be memorable. If he got a chance he would have to ask the person in question about it.

"You can come in now!"

Taking a deep breath Akira slid the door open to be met with the stares of the classroom, though Naruto was giving him an encouraging grin despite everyone else. Standing next to Kawakami he stood straight, waiting for introductions. Though the rather obvious whispering about him were unsettling to say the least.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…"

"He looks normal though, nothing like that thug Uzumaki."

"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye."

Akira withheld the frown that wanting to appear on his face. While being told about how his status of being on probation had led him to expect somethings, he was slightly dismayed that it was to the extent that it was. The fact that Naruto, who had been here longer than him, was thrown into those same comments was surprising as well. Though he had to give a small smirk when he noticed that Naruto merely rolled his eyes at the blatant comments involving him.

"Settle down." Kawakami command caused everyone to pin their attention on her as she continued. "Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu."

Akira raised an unseen eyebrow as she continued. "Today we had him attend from the afternoon on since he was helping a fellow student who had gotten injured."

Murmurs quickly went through the class before silencing themselves under the stern glare of Ms. Kawakami. "All right, please say something to the class."

"I'm Akira Kurusu. I hope we can have a pleasant year together."

After his short introduction Akira could only sweat drop as a new wave of whispers about him propped up. Word had apparently spread as quickly as Naruto had warned him. Kawakami merely sighed as she turned towards the classroom.

"If you can take the seat open seat over there we can get started. Uzumaki will share his textbook with you today." NOding Akira made his way to the empty seat next to Naruto, before stopping as the pigtailed blonde he had met earlier practically hissed at him with equal venom and loathing.

"Lies…"

"Huh?" The girl merely turned away in response. Akira shrugged before continuing to his seat, wondering what that was all about. Their small interaction was all that was needed for a whole slew of derogatory comments about the girl in question. Naruto's expression had a bit of melancholy on it as he scooted closer to Akira to share his textbook. Akira also noticed a small hint of anger in his eyes before turning to the girl in question. She had turned towards the window, seemingly ignoring the comments about her. If you looked close enough you could tell that the comments were affecting her by the tightening of her hands around her arms, the knuckles going white as she clenched her arm.

"So just to remind everyone the volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone's just changed classes, so please make sure you use that time to get to know each other." Naruto sent Akira a knowing smirk as he opened the textbook to where Kawakami had started the lesson.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"Ahhhh, finally! Sitting at those desks for so long is just plain torture."

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion I suppose."

Naruto merely sent Akira a deadpan look they exited homeroom. "Not all of us can be a book smart."

Before Akira could offer a rebuttal both him and Naruto halted as the hallway they were currently in transformed before their very eyes before reverting back to normal. Holding his eyes as if he had just been staring at a bright light Akira could only groan as he slowly recovered, though the exhaustion he felt was very real.

"You saw that?" Akira asked as he slid his glasses back on.

"Yep. Though I kinda wish I hadn't."

Before hey could completely recover Kawakami had noticed them "Hm? What's wrong?"

"It's….been a long day." Akira responded, knowing that whatever had happened this morning had apparently been something that nobody had seen or remembered. Their interactions after escaping the castle version of Shujin only reinforced the fact that whatever had happened there was not directly related to the normal world.

"Like he said it's been a long day." Naruto added as he stretched his arms above his head. Kawakami glared at Naruto before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "As you can no doubt tell someone let slip as to the details of your transfer. I don't know who but…"

"I have a good idea…." Naruto growled before wincing under Kawakami's glare.

"As I was saying I have no idea who spread those rumors. And while I can't tell you who to hang out with… Just be careful. Also you should get home rather quickly, Sakura-san sounded rather angry over the phone." Kawakami gave both of them meaningful glances before turning around and walked off, leaving the two teens alone. Akira let out another groan as he imagined what was in store for him when he got back to Leblanc.

"Wait you're living with Jiji-san? Huh, small world." Letting out a huff as he finished stretching, letting his arms fall to his sides. Before Akira could question just how he knew his new guardian Ryuji approached both of them, a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Hey, mind meeting me on the rooftop before you head out?"

Akira glanced to Naruto, who merely shrugged in response. "Sweet, I'll see ya up there."

As Ryuji walked off Akira was about to follow before being stopped by Naruto. The reason showed itself as Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa entered the hallway from the stairwell. Naruto had adopted a serious expression as the two adults continued their conversation in front of the two teens, seemingly not noticing them at all.

"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started to associate with Sakamoto and worse, Uzumaki." Kamoshida asked the plump principal "A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate it's be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

Akira frowned as he remembered the other Kamoshida's attitude towards the school. Seems that he truly saw himself as the 'king' of the school. Naruto merely clenched his fists, trying to stem the anger that wanted to burst out at the perverted bastards comments.

"Now don't be like that…." The principal responded "the school counts on you Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

Kamoshida merely closed his eyes as he let out a sigh "Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida's mood completely brightened as he gave the principal a cheerful expression "All Right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."

As the two adults walked off Naruto let out a huff of anger before completely relaxing. While Akira didn't show it, his mood towards the teacher had worsened after seeing the man for what he really was. Giving his fellow teen a cursory glance Akira commented that Ryuji apparently wanted to talk, no doubt about what they had experienced this morning.

 **NaT**

Arriving at the roof the two teens saw that Sakamoto had already arrived, and was apparently waiting for them. Noticing them Ryuji slid to sit facing them, a serious expression on his face. "There you guys are. Sorry for calling you up here like this."

"It's not a problem. I assume you wanted to talk about what happened this morning?" Akira asked, having a good idea as to what they would be discussing. Naruto merely took a seat on one of the desks, wincing as he got comfortably seated so he wouldn't aggravate his injuries.

"I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him' huh?"

"It was implied…." Akira responded.

"But what troublemakers follow instructions very well?" Naruto added.

"Well, we are all in the same boat. You with your criminal record and Naruto with his pranks and general trouble he gets into."

"Hear hear." Naruto sarcastically responded before Ryuji continued "What was all htat? You know how we almost got killed at a castle…"

"We were there you know." Akira responded as he leaned back on one of the desks strewn about the rooftop.

"That's what I'm talking about! It wasn't a dream… right?" Ryuji looked between Akira and Naruto with a confused expression. Akira shared some of that same confusion, as did Naruto.

"The bruises are real enough." Naruto grunted as he tried to relax a little more.

"I guess… though it doesn't mean much if it was real or not. Besides you saved me from Kamoshida." Ryuji gave Akira a grin as he continued "So yeah…Thanks, Akira"

"What am I chopped liver?" Naruto piped up, earning a sheepish grin form Ryuji before Naruto himself smiled in return. "Though I gotta say thanks as well. Wasn't really sure we could have gotten out of there without whatever happened to you and me."

"It was a group effort." Akira simply responded, getting several chuckled from Naruto and a head shake form Ryuji. Naruto expression quickly soured with his next comment.

"Speaking of Kamoshida…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Ryuji responded before noticing the confused look form Akira. "You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him. No one says anything against him because he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to Nationals."

"In short the Kamoshida form the castle was more or less a real version of Kamoshida, just with the friendly exterior he has out for everyone to see." Naruto added, a disgusted look on his face as they discussed the teacher in question. Akira nodded in agreement, having been witnessed the teachers actions without his knowledge when he talked to the principal.

'I wonder if there's a way to go back.' Akira thought before his thoughts were interrupted by Ryuji jumping up form his slouched position.

"Ugh, forget it. Must've been a dream! It has to be!" The blonde teen then faced his fellow teens before shrugging apologetically "Sorry to drag you guys out here like this. That's all I had to say."

"Eh, honor among thieves. Or in this case troublemakers." Naruto said before standing up and tentatively stretched his sides. "Before we go our separate ways I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Name's Ryuji Sakamoto."

"Akira Kurusu."

The three teens smiled as introductions tapered off, a sense of comrade having drawn them together. Akira would later look back on this moment as the start of his true life in Tokyo.

"Anyways, I'll come talk you you if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right?"

"Kind of hard to with that blonde hair."

"Oi!" two simultaneous and indignant cries came from the two blondes. Seeing the teasing smirk on the raven haired teens lips Naruto merely huffed as Ryuji waved them goodbye.

"So you living with Sakura-san eh?"

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"Don't you think you should get your injuries looked at?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Plus it would help if I came and helped 'explain' why you were so late today."

Akira silently regarded the teen next to him, wondering how the blonde could even walk with the injuries he had taken form the things that attacked them. While Naruto was hiding his discomfort well Akira's keen observation skills picked up a wince every now and then, signifying that despite his words the opposite was true.

Stepping through the door to Leblanc Akira was met with the smell of coffee and curry, a smell he figured would be the norm for his stay in Tokyo. Sojiro was behind the counter, no doubt getting ready to close since it was late in the evening. Without looking up Sojiro started to talk.

"Had an interesting call from the school today. Something about you being hours late on your first day."

"Ah, that would be my fault."

Hearing a voice that was assuredly not Akira's Sojiro looked up, only to groan as he rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Of all the people…."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, huffing as the café owner turned a stern eye towards him.

"What does he mean by it's his fault?" Sojiro asked as he turned his gaze to Akira.

"Naruto got injured at work and I noticed him having trouble getting though the crowd at the station. Since the train schedules were messed up we couldn't get a train until later."

Sojiro kept his eye's locked with Akira before turning them to Naruto. Akira had to hand it to the café owner as he attempted to intimidate the two to see if their story was true. Apparently seeing no lie he merely huffed before settling backon Akira.

"Look be careful. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

"I do Sakura-san."

"Good. While you could do worse in making new friends" Naruto merely pouted as Sojiro continued "It'll look good for your case." Before the older male could continue his cellphone rang, giving the two teens a moment to say their farewells. Mentioning he'll see him at the train tomorrow Naruto exited the shop as Akira let out a sigh. The day had been stressful in more ways than one, in such a way that the only thoughts he had were of changing his clothes and collapsing on his bed.

"Oh, make sure you turn off all the lights and lock the door before you head to bed, alright. No I told you he's just a part-timer…"

Nodding tiredly at his guardian's reminder Akira proceeded upstairs to change before locking up. He was already on thin ice as it was and he had a feeling more trouble would be on the way. Several minutes later Akira pulled the blanket up, drifting off to sleep as the day's events finally caught up with him.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

Akira woke with a gasp as he groggily came to conciseness. Instead of the wood ceiling above him the cement familiar to a cell block greeted him. Rising form the cot he looked out, seeing once again the Velvet room. Making his way ot the cell bars Akira grabbed them to steady himself as he focused his attention towards Igor.

One of the twins that were apparently wardens of his cell spoke up, Caroline if he recalled correctly. "About time you woke up. ON your feet inmate!"

The other twin spoke up, her voice softer and less forceful than Caroline. Justine, he remembered. "Our master wished to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."

"First off" Akira turned his attention to the long nosed man in front of him "Let us celebrate our reunion."

The ever present smile on the man's face seemed to widen a margin bigger as he continued to speak. "Oh? You've awoken to your powers. And special ones at that. You're rehabilitation can finally begin."

"My powers? You mean persona?"

"Indeed, though there is no need to understand it for the time being. You will be training the power of persona, of which you have awakened too." Igor paused for am moment, as if remembering something. A quirk of a single eyebrow seemed to signify the recovery of whatever he had forgotten. "Ah, but there is someone else who has awakened his own power."

'Naruto.' Akira thought before asking what exactly personas were.

"Persona's are, in other words a 'mask' – an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations of you…and your fellow fool."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Igor merely regarded the teen for a moment before continuing. "There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?"

"It's interesting, to say the least."

Igor merely chuckled as he responded "Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and palaces."

'Palaces…the same thing that Morgana said about that castle we had been captured in.'

"Indeed. I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

Caroline slapped the bars with her baton before adding "the Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You had better take care in using it, inmate!"

Justine continued where her twin finished "Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief."

It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone, though that doesn't apply to you at the moment. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. All for you to grow as a most excellent thief."

Before anything more could be said loud ringing could be heard, as if echoing off the walls of the prison where he was at. Caroline merely scoffed as she bid him to enjoy whatever 'rest' he may have. Before he could say anything darkness encroached his vision before everything blacked out completely, including him.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he exited one clinic owned by a Tae Takemi. Despite his rather known hatred of anything medical the blonde had begrudgingly accepted the fact that he would need medical care every once in a while, especially since his healing had been stunted when he first came to this world. It helped that the peculiar doctor had first treated him after Iwai had found him outside his shop, various injuries not healing the way they had before. After discovering that the doctor that had treated him was willing to keep things off the book he had made the habit of keeping in touch with her, though the twinkle in her eye reminded him too much of Tsunade and Sakura when they would start a new medical project.

Resisting the urge to scratch the bandages that Tae had applied he unlocked the door to Untouchable, knowing that Iwai had already gone home for the night. He also wasn't surprised that there was a note taped to his door from the man himself. Sitting down on his bed the blonde opened it, though he had a pretty good idea what it said.

 _Hey Brat,_

 _Got a call from Shujin today, saying something about you being late. Knowing you and you off and on again relationship with lady luck I chocked it up to a bad day. You already know that causing trouble will get you, so I won't bother repeating myself. Be careful how much trouble you get into, from one man to another._

 _Iwai_

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he threw the note into the trash bin next to his desk. Collapsing onto his bed Naruto let out another sigh as he mentally went over everything that had happened today. The fact that he had the injuries from the castle told him that what happened was not a dream, and was more realistic than any genjutsu he had ever heard or experienced. The fight after he and Akira had apparently been changed had-

Naruto shot up as a sudden realization hit him. Shukaku! IN the whirlwind of events he had completely forgotten that the one tailed Tanuki had apparently been woken up. Crossing his legs Naruto started to meditate, hoping to be able to assess his mindscape in a desperate hope to talk with the awoken Bijuu.

Several minutes passed before a familiar falling sensation overcame his senses. Feeling the solid ground beneath his feet Naruto opened his eyes, only to be met with something completely unexpected and, iof he was honest with himself, completely unnerving.

Instead of the white space that had become his mindscape after bonding with Kurama the area around him devoid of light, until lights from somewhere illuminated a single cage. The cage itself was bound with a myriad of locks and tags, with the slumbering one-tails smack dab in the middle of it. Before he could approach the cell a figure materialized before him, though it was static like some of those old televisions with no channels.

From the little he could tell the man in front of him had peculiar features on his face, them being the rather long nose, pointed ears, bloodshot eyes and wide grin. Having noticed Naruto the figure approached him, causing the static to lessen revealing the man to be wearing a dark suit.

"Ah, I was hoping for a chance to meet you." The man said as a table and two chairs appeared between them. Taking the seat next to him the man motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Cautiously he did, before the man continued to speak.

"Firstly, I would like to apologize for the rather…invasive use of your mindscape. It was one of the only routes that was open to me. Secondly I would like to aid you and in doing so, aid your fellow fool."

"Fool? And what do you mean by routes?"

Ah, where are my manners. My name is Igor, currently disposed proprietor of the Velvet Room. During my displacement you were drawn into the world you are in now. Taking the chance I left way to contact you once you had achieved the ability to use persona. The fact that you could accsess your mind to this level is a pleasant surprise."

"Ok." Naruto nodded, still somewhat confused "And the part about being a fool?"

"Are you familiar with Tarot decks?" At the shake of no Igor expounded "The fool Arcana stands for new beginnings, nothingness, and infinite possibilities. You yourself are a prime example of this Arcana, even before you arrived here."

"You know how I got here?" Naruto asked, a little hope creeping into his voice.

"Not entirely." Naruto deflated at Igor's response "But enough to know that like your fellow fool you have been shackled and thrust into a game not of your choosing."

Several people came to mind, but Naruto shook his head as he regarded the man in front of him with a critical eye. "Can I also assume you know of what happened to my friends?"

Igor nodded before motioning towards Shukaku, still asleep in his cage. "Like you they have been shackled, a minor glimpse of their power let though to aid you in your journey. Though the true perpetrator has kept the strongest for himself."

'Kurama…'

"Your journey will reunite you with them, though I know not what the perpetrator has in store for the strongest of them." Glancing off to the side Igor let out a sigh as he stood. "Unfortunately that his all the time I could get to speak with you. As a parting gift I grant you this."

The man pulled a out a velvet blue card, similar to a credit card that Naruto had seen some people use. Taking the card Naruto turned it around before shrugging and pocketing it.

"While I cannot directly aid you my assistant will be able to, even in her fractured state. Until Next time, Uzumaki Naruto."

Before Naruto could blink the world shifted before a flash of light blinded him. Blinking the spots out of his eyes Naruto finally saw that he was staring at the familiar ceiling of his abode. Looking to the clock on his nightstand Naruto sighed as he saw that it was one thirty in the morning. Groaning tiredly Naruto turned on his side before falling back asleep, today's events having finally caught up with him.

* * *

 **Damn. That is all I can say to this massive chapter that i wrote. I didn't even plan it! but i enjoyed almost every second of it.  
**

 **As always read, review favorite and Any questions i will be happy to answer over PM's.**

 **SandewrPally**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja among Thieves**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **4/12**

 **Morning**

* * *

His eyes shooting open Akira groaned as the light from his window blinded him with the bright morning sun. Sitting up with a groan the raven haired teen attempted to process the discussion he had with Igor in the velvet room. Though calling it that while being locked up in prison could have used a better word. Though he would be lying if the mysterious long-nosed man hadn't hit the head on his current state of mind.

'Prisoner indeed.' Akira thought morbidly.

Sighing and putting the strange dream and its meaning to the back of his mind Akira got ready for the day, determined not to be several hours late this time. The purpose of his awakening, to defy Fate? At this moment it was a little too much for the teenager. As he buttoned up his school jacket, before noticing that the rain had started to come down in sheets. Saying his goodbye to Sojiro the teen easily made his way to the train, managing to board it before it left. As was the case for most trains in Tokyo it was packed, with Akira sardined against the door since he was one of the last to board. He didn't mind, as it would allow him to be one of the first off. It helped that his lean frame allowed him to squeeze in more comfortable than say someone like Naruto.

Before he could tune out the various rabble of the train riders several conversations caught his attention. Most of them had to do with the train accident that had occurred yesterday.

"What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speeds like that?"

"Didn't you hear? The guy totally lost it." Another student replied to the first one.

"Hah… It's been happening a lot lately."

"All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?"

The other student let out a groan as he responded "Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it's not all that surprising."

The rest of the train ride was muffled by the constant clamor of the packed riders. It allowed Akira a moment to let his mind wander over the events from yesterday. Despite the grim reality of dying he had to admit that he was itching to go back. The exhilaration of freedom that came from that place was something he never knew he needed in his life. Before long the train had come to a stop, letting its grateful and impatient passengers out for some much-needed air. It didn't take long for Akira to make it to his next train which was thankfully not as packed as the first.

As he walked to Shujiin under the umbrella he brought Akira could not help but think on why the school had turned into a castle. It only added to the question when he thought of the killer creatures and a 'King' Kamoshida ruling over the place. From the conversation he and Naruto overheard it seemed that some of the staff, the principal chief among them, inflated Kamoshida's ego to such heights that honestly made the teenager want to do…. something. It was easy to see how Kamoshida could see himself as 'King" of the school. But how did that translate to a castle replacing the normal school even if it was only for a little while. Taking note that he hadn't seen Naruto or Ryuji he wondered what their take on the situation would be.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"I am Mr. Ushimaru, your social studies teacher. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year."

Naruto was paying little attention to the teacher at the moment as yesterday's events playing over in his mind once again. From the 'castle' version of Shujiin to his meeting of Igor the blonde groaned as he decided that it was, in Shikimaru's own words, troublesome to think about. What mattered more to the blonde shinobi was the fact that someone had enough power and knowledge to somehow extract or lock away the parts of the Biju that he had before he was transported to this world, and the fact that his partner, Kurama, was seemingly held by the big bad guy himself for some reason. Though that reason was pretty obvious now that he thought about it.

"Hmph… you all look like you've been spoiled growing up."

Kurama was the strongest of his brothers and sisters, a fact that he liked to gloat about on a daily basis. Even before he had become synchronized with Kurama the power Naruto could call upon was great if not extremely dangerous. He worried what exactly his partner was going through at the moment, and more specifically how he could hope to free and restore the bijuu along with his nine-tailed friend.

"Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being."

Which brought him back to the castle that he, Akira and Ryuji had arrived at before having to fight their way out of. From his experiences with genjustsu (horrible he may be at it) the blonde ninja could tell that the castle and its inhabitants were real, if the bruises and aches from yesterday were any indication of that. He really wanted either Shikimaru or Kakashi here to somehow explain what the hell he had gotten himself into. Though that cat creature seemed to know a thing or two about what was going on. Maybe he coul-

"Mister Uzumaki!"

"Eh?"

"The greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul in composed of appetite, spirit and what else?"

The blonde ninja could only stare back at the questioning teacher with could be adequately described as a 'huh?'

"Ummmm, mind?"

"Incorrect. Though the mind is responsible for forming it logic is the third part of the soul according to Plato. Perhaps if you would focus on the lesson instead of daydreaming?"

Naruto nodded slowly as the rest of the class made their not so quiet comments about the blonde delinquent. For some reason he felt like Iruka and several other of his teachers were laughing their asses off right now. Despite the needless comments Naruto could feel the gaze of Akira, who seemed to know the answer if his amused smirk was anything to go by. Shifting his gaze over he raised his eyebrow at Ann who was glaring at her fellow blonde with a gaze that could melt steel. Not knowing what he had done this time Naruto merely sent them both a nod in return.

As the teacher continued the lecture Naruto's attention once again went back to yesterday's events Naruto always had a hard time listening to lectures, even more so about boring stuff such as this. Though he kept his grades up to not bring too much attention to himself Naruto's attention was miraculously brought back to class when Mr. Ushimaru started to talk about the accidents that had been happening

"Bizarre accidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum. We don't need crude people like that in this school. Understand?"

"Hai sensei!"

Naruto groaned as he looked at the clock, dismayed to see a good chunk of time still left for the class and day.

* * *

 **After School**

* * *

Both Akira and Naruto exited the classroom, one jubilant that the school day was over and the other sweat dropping at his companions actions. To be fair the blonde gave off an aura of joy for something as simple as school ending.

"School isn't that bad."

"Wrong!" Naruto turned to the black-haired teen next to him pointing at him accusingly. "School is evil like ramen-haters and duck-haired emo's."

"That is disturbingly specific."

"Which one?"

Akira shook his head at the blonde's antics before noticing two figures at the stairway in front of them. Nodding silently towards them Naruto nodded before moving to stay out of sight as they watched Ann and Kamoshida. Both teens felt a little sympathetic as they noticed that Ann looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in front of the teacher. Said teacher looked disturbingly like his castle version at the moment, towering and leaning into Ann as they talked.

"Ah, Takamaki-san." Kamoshida stopped the girl, his confident grin on his face as he kept talking "You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous with all these accidents."

The pig-tailed blonde took a unconscious step back before responding, her tone one of indifference "Sorry, but I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it."

"Takamaki-san is a model?"

"Yeah." Naruto whispered in response "She's apparently been modeling for a couple of months. It's probably why Ero-yaro set his sights on her."

Kamoshida face morphed to one of disappointment before responding "Hey now, being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well? Something about appendicitis?"

Both Naruto and Akira could only wonder how long Ann had been using that particular excuse, though they had to give her props for rebuffing the teacher for so long. If his counterpart was anything to go by that was most certainly not the case for other students. Ann looked like she was getting ready to bolt, if the tense posture she had was any indication.

"Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been very busy." The girl next words seemed to be forced out of her mouth along with a fake smile that the two teens could see form a mile away "Sorry to worry you."

The teacher seemed to lean closer as he seemed to gain some of the presence that his other self had "You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That is why I asked you out in the first place." As he turned to walk away he looked back, as if sensing the two teens eavesdropping. "Oh and before I forget be careful around the new transfer student. Seems he and Uzumaki have become fellow troublemakers…"

"…..Yeah sure."

As Kamoshida walked away, a little more anger in his stride the two eavesdropping teens stepped out for the corner they had been behind, only to get a withering glare from Ann.

"….Hello." Akira said, trying to break the rather awkward atmosphere. Naruto stood next to Akira, not really sure what to say. Normally he would joke and try to get under his fellow blondes skin, but had a feeling now was not the time for it. Ann merely closed her eyes before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You saw nothing."

"Uh…" Naruto leaned back as Ann stomped right up to his face, really not in the mood for any of the blond's mischief she was sure he would do. Naruto merely held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Right nothing. Have a good day Ann." Naruto responded as he beat a retreat rather than further annoy the irate girl. Akira merely nodded as he made to follow, neither teen noticing the look of worry and regret Ann shot in their direction as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

 **School Entrance**

* * *

"Yo."

Both Akira and Naruto threw the thuggish teen questioning looks, having seen the teen at the top of the steps before he noticed them.

"Who were you again?"

Ryuji eye twitched before his gaze moved to Naruto. "You told him to say that didn't ya?"

"Surprisingly no." the blonde Uzumaki chuckled before continuing. "So I'm guessing you wanted to talk about yesterday?"

Ryuji nodded as he continued "Yeah. I tried to write it off as a dream but I couldn't do it."

"To be fair it did seem rather weird. And that's putting it mildly." Akira responded before Naruto groaned in discomfort. "Speaking of which how are you? You did take the worst injuries if I recall."

"Better than yesterday. But I'm with Ryuji on this one. Having known the ero-yaro for six months this is connected to him in some way."

"My thoughts exactly! I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. You two are the only ones I can rely on since you have those weird powers in there."

Both teens withdrew into their own thoughts. Naruto knew that his injuries were somewhat better, but he wouldn't be able to take as much punishment as he did yesterday. Kami it was annoying to not have his level of healing form before. He also had to consider the dangers of that castle which were mostly unknown. One of the things that Jiriaya had pounded into his training regime was the need for information before going into a fight. Despite being an irredeemable pervert, he was known as one of the greatest spymasters of Konoha. Acquired knowledge had helped him survive even during the final fight against Kaguya after all. The other thing that Naruto knew was that Kamoshida was in actuality abusing his male students physically, while sexual harassing his female ones. One only needed to look at the state of the volleyball players after practice to confirm that. If his sneaking around for pranks was any indication the man was a bastard through and through. His mind was made up rather easily.

Akira mind went through several memories before he answered. The events that led to his placement in Shujiin and Tokyo. How he had felt helpless as events spiraled out of control ending with a record, having to move from his home for a year, and basically become a prisoner in all but where he lived. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. If half the things he had heard from his fellow classmate were right then Akira knew there were other things that the teacher was doing as well. Remembering the words of Arsene, who he could feel even now, he nodded in agreement.

"Sweet. So I think we should retrace our steps first."

"Wait. Didn't you notice something was off when we went through that alley?" Naruto pointed, having a distinct memory of something shifting around him when they were walking.

"Now that you mention it yeah." Ryuji responded, before shaking his head. "But just in case we should probably go back to when we first met."

"It would give us a chance to remember anything odd that would have happened." Akira agreed. Naruto shrugged, knowing that something would pop up. His luck was kind of weird that way.

"So how do you guys think they built that giant freaking castle? I mean it would be pretty noticeable right?" Ryuji said as they came upon the street where they had first met.

"Honestly it seems impossible. I mean we went straight to the school, no way could they have built something on top of the school like that in one day." Naruto responded. In his mind the blonde was thinking of different realities, as some shinobi could bend time and space to their whims. But to hide an entire castle?

"Not to mention." Akira cut in as they stopped "The officers said that the school looked fine even though they had just been there."

Ryuji groaned as he listened to his fellow teenagers. "Dammit. This is getting more confusing by the minute. Alright so we met here and went this way. Be on the lookout for any strange things okay?"

Both Akira and Naruto nodded, though Naruto suspected that they had to do something to get the castle to appear. 'Ugh.' Naruto thought 'Ryuji was right, this is confusing. Doesn't help that I've only been here for six months.'

The three teens kept a lookout as they walked the same route they had yesterday. By the time they arrived at the alley facing the school their hope was dashed for anything to suddenly jump out at them. Though it was a distant hope at best.

"We went the same way." Ryuji muttered as they stared at the school. "You guys notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope

"No unfortunately."

"Wanna try again?" Both Naruto and Akira stared at Ryuji, who merely slumped in defeat.

"I don't think that's the solution." Akira said before they wasted more time with retracing their steps. It had to be some sort of condition that needed to be fulfilled. At least that's what the raven-haired teen assumed. Both Akira and Ryuji flinched as Naruto snapped his fingers with a look of realization on his face.

"What about that weird app on your phone? The one with the red eye?" Eyes widening Akira pulled his phone out as the two blondes stood behind. There on his phone was the app, a red eye with a pupil of a black star.

"Oh yeah! When we escaped it said something to the extent that we 'returned to the real world'." Ryuji stated before the three regarded the app on Akira's phone. For some reason it unnerved Naruto, who could have sworn he saw the app shimmer with wave-like motions.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto commented, getting a nod form Akira who pressed the app. Much like a standard Navigation app it showed their location, along with a tab for previous entries. Ryuji was grinning triumphantly as he swiped the phone form Akira's hands, earning a little annoyed huff from the teen.

"I was just about to press it you know."

Ryuji chuckled sheepishly as he handed the teen his phone back. Clicking previous locations his phone came out with a voice as the app seemingly started.

"Kamoshida…..Shujin Academy….Pervert…..Castle."

The three teens raised their eyebrow at the combination of words. Naruto and Akira had already deduced why they combined. Considering the castle seemed to house a 'King' Kamoshida, who if his representation of Ann was any indication was a pervert of despicable portions. The castle was rather self-explanatory.

"Beginning Navigation."

"Sweet, so now we just retrace our-"

Something shifted around them, though only Naruto and Akira seemed to notice. Ryuji looked up as he seemed to notice something was happening as well.

"Akira did you?"

"Yeah."

"Holy crap what's going on?" Both teens turned back to Ryuji, who was staring at the phone in Akira's hand. The icon app had taken over the whole screen, though it seemed to flicker in and out with static. A red haze settled over them as they turned their attention to the school. A moment later ripples of black and red covered the Area, revealing the castle form the previous day.

* * *

 **NaT**

* * *

"All right, we made it back!" Ryuji said before running past Akira. As the blonde teen entered the courtyard Akira caught up to him Just as the teen was turning around. "We made it back- That means what happened….. Wait where's Naruto?"

Akira's eyes widened as he turned back, seeing a distinct lack of Naruto, as if he had seemingly disappeared. "Did he not come with us?"

"Dude, your clothes!" Looking away and down Akira saw that he was back in his attire form the previous day, a sense of exhilaration returning as he took in his appearance Arsene came to the forefront of his thoughts, as if to reaffirm what had happened yesterday.

"Dude." Ryuji said as he took in the other teen's appearance. "It's just like yesterday with you and Naruto. Shit! Where did he go anyway? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Hey!" A boyish voice yelled as quietly as he could. Turning to the direction of the voice both teens saw the same cat-like creature from yesterday rushing towards them. Arriving next to them he spoke again, whispering while regarding the two teens. "Stop making a commotion."

"Morgana right?" Akira asked. Morgana seemed to be greatly pleased that one of the people he had met had remembered him. Though he noticed the distinct lack of a whiskered blonde. "The shadows started to act up, so I came here wondering what it could be."

Morgana let out a sigh as he continued "To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely escaped the first time. And where did whiskers go?"

"We don't know. He was with us when we started to shift but…"

"He'll be fine. Guys tougher than he looks." Ryuji said, though both Morgana and Akira could detect a bit of worry for his fellow blonde. "So what is this place? The school?"

Morgana nodded at Ryuji's question "It is."

"But how is that possible. A castle doesn't just show up on a school." Akira commented as he took in the place now that they weren't being chased for their lives.

"The castle IS the school." Mona responded, putting emphasis that they were the same.

"Huh?"

Morgana merely continued despite the interruption. "But only to this castle's ruler."

"Which means Kamoshida." Akira finished, getting a nod of approval from Morgana and a confused scowl from Ryuji.

"Wait then why it is a castle? I mean sure the bastard sees himself as king of the school but…."

"And that's where it comes from. His distorted desires make the school look like this."

Ryuji growled in frustration as he stomped towards Morgana. "Explain it in a way that makes sense!"

Morgana sighed again as he regarded Ryuji "I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it…"

"Hey!"

Before Akira decided to get them back on track a scream of pain sounded form the castle. What made it more unnerving was the fact that they could hear it from behind stone walls, meaning that whoever had screamed was in a lot of pain. Ryuji and Akira had paled a little, knowing that it could have been them yesterday if things had gone differently.

"Were those-"

"Probably the slaves captive here." Morgana said with a massive amount of disgust. Ryuji's eyes widened in disbelief as Akira noticed that the screams continued, though softer than the massive scream form before.

"Is this for real?" As if to make the situation true another piercing scream rent the air, making the three more uncomfortable every minute. "Shit, it's for real."

"And more than likely it's the people we saw from yesterday." Akira noted. While he hadn't been around the school for more than a couple of hours Ryuji had seemed to recognize some of the prisoners they had crossed.

"Yeah! I recognized some of them, they even had our schools gym uniform!" Ryuji paled as he realized what was happening "Holy Shit."

"It nothing new. It's like this every day. Though he may have gotten worse since you three escaped yesterday. I imagine Kamoshida wasn't too thrilled about losing three prisoners. Speaking of-"

"We don't know where he is unfortunately." Akira said, worried about where Naruto had ended up. He was pretty sure that he had come through at the same time, but where could he be now. Before he could think more on their wayward companion Ryuji had tackled the door with anger and frustration.

"You think this is a game Kamoshida?!" Ryuji yelled as he kicked the door for good measure. Not that it helped with opening it. Morgana had rushed the irate blonde and was trying to get him to calm down, a feat that was not easily achieved by any means. Akira was taking in the area to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed by any of those guards from yesterday.

"Alright, Alright sheesh. Anyway Monamona-"

"It's Morgana!"

"Whatever!" Ryuji rebutted before growing serious again. "You wouldn't happen to know where we voices are coming from would ya?"

Morgana looked between the two teenagers, hesitation in his features. Or at least that's what Akira assumed. He wasn't fluent in cat-person body language. Morgana would probably be able to help them find Naruto as well, since Akira would assume he had landed somewhere different than them.

"You want me to take you to them?" Morgana looked down before looking at Akira, a glint in his eyes as he did. "Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if you come with us. Speaking of which where the other guy?"

Both teens shared a worried look. While it would be okay if Naruto had just been left outside when they 'warped' Akira was certain that the whiskered blonde was here somewhere. Making their way to their escape point form yesterday Akira could only hope that wherever Naruto had ended up he would be safe.

 **?**

Naruto groaned as he raised himself up from the carpeted floor he had landed on. It must have been a thin ass carpet, because he felt the stone when his body had impacted it. Looking around Naruto assumed he had landed in a storeroom, probably in the upper levels of the castle. While he had entered several daimyo's castles. While the room was gaudier than a storeroom was, he could see that the room itself was barely used if the dust caking the various boxes and shelves was any indication.

" **Well, this is a surprise."**

Naruto turned around, his shakujo from yesterday as he prepared to strike the being who had apparently snuck up on him. Only to freeze as another version of him stood there, in his shinobi attire he would usually wear before he had arrived in this world. Everything was similar with the only difference being the bright yellow eyes that stared at him in amusement.

"Wha?"

" **Come now, it might have been a while but surely you remember me?"**

It only took a moment before Naruto came to a startling realization "Dark me?!"

The yellow-eyed Naruto scowled as a vein in his head throbbed. **"Just call me Menma."**

Naruto chuckled embarrassingly before growing serious "So what are you doing here?"

Menma took a moment to stare at his counterpart, before sighing and sitting on one of the various crated strewn about. **"I can't sustain this form for long, so I'll have to make this quick. I trust you are wondering why you can't use chakra at the moment?"**

"I assumed it was because my coils had been damaged from whatever sent me here." Naruto responded, having thought about why he couldn't access his chakra many times. It had been a rather hard adjustment period for the leaf shinobi when he couldn't even access the seals that had been tattooed on his body by Jiriaya as a birthday present.

" **That's part of the problem."** Menma sighed before continuing **"I trust you have met long-nose?"**

"Igor?"

" **Yep. Apparently I was to be your original persona, but some complications arose. Whoever is behind what's going on decided that using the tailed beasts would prove better than I."** Menma leaned forward **"Leading to me being sealed away much like Kurama was."**

Naruto's hand reached for his stomach were the seal resided, something he hadn't seen for the past 6 months because it required Chakra to see. Naruto's mind was running rampant with theories about how that would have affected him. Luckily Menma decided to intervene before he had a chance to fry his brain.

" **You know how chakra is the combination of Spiritual and physical energies right?"** Naruto nodded as Menma continued **"Whatever sealed us took your spiritual half and sealed it with me."**

"That…." Naruto slumped in defeat at the small yet believable explanation from his other half. "Is very believable. But how can I talk to you now if you and my chakra was sealed?"

" **Fortunately it seems whoever sealed me just resealed the gate and not the functions of the seal."** The smirk on Menma's face was vindictive, and more than a little scary now that Naruto thought about it. " **The pathways that Kurama's chakra went through still remain."**

Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped up, pumping his hand in the air triumphantly. "Yatta!"

" **Di** d yo **u** **hea** r so **methi** ng?"

" **I thi** nk it c **ame** **from t** he st **orero** om."

"…"

"…. **"**

" **You are such a baka."**

Naruto whipped around to face Menma, only to see empty air where his darker half had been. "Stupid dark spiritual half."

Hearing the sound of metal encased footfalls Naruto took a moment to look around the room, before diving behind a stack of crates near the door. Not a moment later two guards, one in the dull grey metal from yesterday and golden plated armor burst through the door, scanning the room with their swords and shields at the ready. Naruto restrained himself from the surprise attack he had been planning as a red and dangerous feeling aura emanated from the golden knight.

" **Are y** ou su **re** **the** re w **as** som **eone** h **er** e? Lo **rd** Ka **moshid** a do **esn't** tol **erate** f **ail** ure **af** ter **yeste** rday's e **sca** pees."

" **I he** ard s **omeon** e **shout** ing **sir**!"

Using his ninja training Naruto had silently crept out of the room as the lower guard was reprimanded by his apparent superior. Making his way into the hallway Naruto grimaced as he realized there were no hiding spots in the immediate vicinity. There were, unfortunately, plenty of stone statues of Kamoshida in all of his 'glory' lining the hallway. Noticing the guards were done with their searching Naruto quickly slammed the door before pushing one of the rather ostentatious statue to fall, blocking the two guards form getting out. Snickering at the expression that castle Kamoshida would no doubt have Naruto made himself scarce as he tried to figure out where the hell he was.

* * *

 **With Akira**

* * *

'This is the same as yesterday' Akira thought as they proceeded down to the dungeons they had escaped from yesterday. While Morgana's explanations did make sense Akira was wondering why the 'Palace' even existed in the first place. They had been given evidence right in their faces when the world around them flitted in-between the normal school and the castle they were currently in. Akira thought back to his interactions within that Velvet prison, and how they seemed to just further the mystery surrounding their current events.

Morgana had stopped before they got very far into the dungeon, and it was easy to see why. One of those guards form yesterday was patrolling the path ion front of them, though he seemed to not have noticed them at the moment.

"Oh crap! It's one of those things from yesterday." Ryuji whispered, fear evident in his tone.

"It would make sense that there would be guards from where people escaped." Akira said, eyeing the thing looking around.

Morgana nodded in agreement before letting out a sigh "My thoughts exactly. It looks like we won't be able to avoid any more conflict. While it would be better if we had whiskers here we'll have to make do."

"Anything we can do so that the odds are in our favor?" Akira asked as he tightened his gloves.

Morgana nodded "Ambushing enemies, especially from behind, can break the hold that the creator of a palace has over them. You'll need to aim for their mask to get the best results."

"So get the mask. Got it." Ryuji said, getting a nod from Morgana as the cat-like creature readied himself. Akira waited until the guard had turned around to continue his patrol route before rushing past the door they had been hiding behind. Leaping onto the back of the guard Akira swiped his hand down before getting a good grip on the guards mask in question. Ripping his arm back the guard screamed before falling into a puddle of red and black goo before reforming into one of the floating jacko-lanterns he had fought yesterday.

"Nice dude!" Ryuji yelled as he stood back form the confrontation. Morgana rolled his eyes at the non-persona user before standing next to Akira, his saber drawn from somewhere. Rolling his shoulders Akira darted off, landing three quick swiped to the jacko-lantern. He had to doge back as it retaliated with a swing of its lantern.

"Zorro, Garu!" The form of a black clad figure sporting a mask similar to Morganas with a stylized 'Z' belt buckle answered the call. Its upper body was larger than its lower, but the feeling of power it gave off was similar to what Akira felt when he would call Arsene or when Naruto had summoned his own persona. The persona in question swiped his rapier at the floating Jacko-lantern before green blades of wind surrounded it. The enemy didn't stand a chance as they collapsed inward, dispersing the enemy into particles of black.

"All right!" Morgana cheered as his weapon disappeared. Akira smirked as his own weapon disappeared before Ryuji walked up to them.

"Damn." The blonde teen started "I thought it was an illusion but_"

"That's the power of a Persona." Morgana piped up before Ryuji could continue "It's the only way to fight against the shadows of a palace with any success."

Both Akira and Ryuji took note of hat before Akira finally noticed something off about their location. Looking around he noticed that the cells that had housed the prisoners where now empty of everyone, making it unnaturally quiet.

"The cells…." Ryuji and Morgana turned to him "They're empty."

The group of three looked in several cells before coming to the conclusion that they had been moved sometime yesterday to today their musing were cut short when Ryuji came back running after checking on several more cells.

"Crap, there's more of those knight things coming!"

The echo of the hall was quickly filled with approaching metal footfalls inching ever closer. "In here!" Moragana dragged the two teens into an adjacent room before closing the door as quietly as he could.

'This room is different somehow.' Akira thought as he walked further in. Before his very eyes the room shifted from dark dungeon to one of the school's classrooms or clubrooms. IT only lasted for a moment before the room shifted back, replacing classroom with dreary dark dungeon.

"What the hell? That was a classroom?!"

"Keep it down." Morgana hissed at Ryuji before settling down. "The castles ruler has less influence over this part of the castle. The reason I can tell is because the distortion is less here."

"The classroom." Akira responded. As if in response to his answer the room shifted between dungeon and classroom again.

"This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects." Morgana said as if stating the obvious. Unfortunately Ryuji was not the …brightest mind out there.

"You mean this is how Kamoshida sees the school? Shit makes no sense at all!" Ryuji exclaimed before slamming his foot.

Akira piped up before the two could get into another argument, something that he attributed to a clash in personality "So since Kamoshida basically believes the school is his domain this dimension was created?"

"Almost. You could say it's a world in which his _desires_ created this castle over your school." Morgana explained before continuing "I call such a place a 'Palace'"

"Hold up." Ryuji but in shaking his head "You're telling me that this 'palace was created because Kamoshida thought of it?"

Both Akira and Morgana glanced at each other before turning their attention back to a chuckling Ryuji Said blonde teen snarled and looked like he wanted to punch something, or more likely someone. "That son of a bitch!"

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy." Morgana commented before flinching when Ryuji turned his angry scowl on the cat creature.

"Hate doesn't begin to cover how I feel. Everything…" Ryuji snarled again as he stomped around "Everything is that guy's fault!"

Morgana sighed before turning away "Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. In here that can mean death."

"You mean those shadows we keep running into." Akira said as he took a seat to relax from the previous fight.

"Yeah what the hell is up with those things? Turning from knights into those monsters?" Ryuji asked taking a seat across from Akira. Morgana seemed to be mulling over his explanation before eventually coming to a decision.

"Those are shadows, monsters created from the negative emotions of normal people. They take different shaped because of the desires and emotions of people. Its takes an abnormally strong shadow to make those under it follow orders."

"Kamoshida. The one that we met yesterday in the dungeon." Akira surmised. He remembered the shadow Kamoshida ordering around several of the other shadows when they were about to be executed.

"You gotta be kidding me! Now he has an army of monsters at his beck and call?" Ryuji said, slumping down as the realization slowly dawned on him.

"Not an army like you're thinking." Morgana tried to alleviate their concern. "More like a guard force that can replenish itself."

"That's….not much better." Akira commented, getting a nod of agreement from Ryuji. "So what's your reason for being here?"

Morgana looked surprised by the question, though recomposed himself not a moment later before answering. "I wasn't always like this."

"You mean a cat?" Ryuji commented before leaning back as Morgana got in his face.

"I'm not a cat! I was once a human. I just lost my form before I got here." Morgana started pacing as he continued to talk. "It's why I came here in the first place. Though I didn't find any answers before I was caught myself."

"So what can we do?" Akira asked, now having three goals in mind at the moment. While Morgana's seemed to be more of a long term goal it was still one to be ready for. Finding Naruto and those imprisoned students was more of the current goals right now.

"The prisoners should be near here. If we hurry we should be able to get in and out before anyone notices." Morgana jumped down form the table and approached the door. Before he opened it he turned back to Akira and smirked. "I'll be counting on your skills this time rookie. Got it?"

Akira nodded as he made his way to the door himself, followed by Ryuji. They would get to the bottom of this and hopefully run into Naruto before they made their escape.

* * *

 **Another update my readers! Read and review would you kindly!**

 **SandewrPAlly**


End file.
